Ways to Break the Red String of, ¿Fate?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Quién es el destinado para compartir tu vida? ¿Aquel con el que has permanecido al lado insistentemente e ignorando la facilidad con la que te hace daño y viertes tus lágrimas? Al final solamente debes dejar que la vida siga su curso y te lleve hasta él?
1. Chapter 1

**Ways to Break**** the Red String of, Fate?**

No sé muy bien por qué me encuentro en este lugar. No es que haya perdido la razón o el mismo sentido, o es que esté tan parva para no darme cuenta de mis propias acciones, sino que, sinceramente, no quiero estar aquí porque implica el darle más relevancia de la que tiene a _eso_ que no para de recordarme que tenemos entre nosotros.

Sentimientos.

Sin lugar a dudas, todo aquel que nos conociera, estaría de acuerdo en que somos un imposible y, por tanto, resulta absurdo, y una pérdida de tiempo, el tratar de darle mayor importancia a algo que no puede llegar a darse.

Tal vez ese mismo sea el motivo por el que me encuentro aquí. Para dejar constancia de que puedo mirarle a la cara, a esos ojos glaciales, y demostrarle claramente que no hay, ni habrá, nada íntimo entre nosotros. Amistad pero, de intentar algo más, ni siquiera eso le otorgaría.

Yo lo sé, y él lo sabe. Por tanto está poniendo en peligro nuestra amistad por algo que no puede, ni tiene ninguna base de existencia para poder darse, suceder ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Solamente somos amigos— y no me encuentro alejada de su lado por temor sino porque no quiero perder más tiempo del necesario. Tengo una cita y maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió el venir a dejarle las cosas claras justo antes de una cita—. Y es mucho más de lo que la mayoría estaba dispuesto a ofrecerte luego de todo lo sucedido. No resulta sencillo el que unas profundas heridas provocadas en tiempos de guerra cicatricen fácilmente.

—No somos amigos y lo sabes muy bien— se atrevió a dar su absurda opinión con total convicción. La misma que usa siempre para mostrar su certeza, por muy errado que pueda encontrarse. Como es en este caso en concreto—. Lo que me resulta difícil de creer es esta actitud tuya tan cobarde por temor al que dirán tus amigos o cualquier desconocido.

El muy… tiene el nervio de faltarme el respeto de esta manera. ¿Cobarde, yo?

—A este paso ciertamente no seremos ni amigos, capullo egoísta. Nunca hice nada para alentar estas _fantasías_ tuyas, porque eso es lo que son, fantasías. No salimos en citas, no hemos estado juntos de esa manera. Vamos, ni siquiera te he besado más allá de un saludo educado, o con esos malditos muérdagos. Literalmente con lo de malditos. Y, por supuesto, no lo hemos _hecho_ ni lo _haremos_.

—Estás conmigo— abriendo los brazos me ofreció un giro completo. No sé si para dejarme claro lo bien que estaba, o por darle más efecto a sus palabras, pero no negaré, pero jamás afirmaré, que mis ojos recorrieron su figura regresando rápidamente a su rostro cuando me encaró nuevamente—. No veo a nadie más conmigo.

Menuda excusa más estúpida.

—Oh, bueno. Eso explica mucho sobre tu _relación_ en Hogwarts con Crabbe y Goyle— vale, tal vez perdí fuerza al usar un tono burlón por mi parte pero es que se lo merecía al salirme con esas.

—Sarcasmo— ciertamente perdí mucho más de lo que pensaba—. El recurso de los que no tienen ningún tipo de argumento para utilizar.

¡Mierda! Ya me estoy cansando y todo esto se está yendo al infierno. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cabezota? Me gusta ser su amiga y él parece que está tratando de sabotear nuestra amistad por un imposible. Porque eso es lo que es.

Imposible.

—¿Quieres argumentos?— ¿te has dado de cuenta de qué no lo he llamado por su nombre, algo a lo que me he vuelto adicta, o tan siquiera por su apellido? Por todo lo que me está haciendo pasar no se lo merece. Claro que el muy desgraciado me está dando el mismo trato—. Tengo novio. Ron Weasley. No te voy a preguntar si te acuerdas de él porque no hace menos de cinco horas que le viste meterme la lengua por la garganta en una de sus sorpresivas muestras de afecto— y que a punto estuvo de hacerme vomitar pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo este idiota—. No, no, espera que aún hay más— ni piense que le voy a dejar interrumpirme luego de su actitud—. He dicho mi novio pero ha sido un error por mi parte puesto que debería haber actualizado su estatus— la verdad es que no sé si estoy hablando con una persona o alguien me ha puesto una estatua suya delante de mí porque no se le mueve ni un solo músculo de la cara—. Ron Weasley es mi prometido.

¡Ajá! Una reacción por fin. ¿O tal vez no? Creo que ha sido un reflejo de la luz en sus ojos pero estoy, casi, completamente segura de que algo relampagueó en su interior.

—Ese, lo que es, es muchas cosas y la mayor parte desagradables.

—No empieces por ahí. Te lo advierto en serio— lo último que me apetecía antes de encontrarme con Ron es escuchar como lo insulta sin ningún tipo de consideración por su parte.

—Siempre te ha tratado según sus necesidades y propósitos. Y lo lleva haciendo desde que os conocisteis en el primer año en Hogwarts.

Mira que tiene valor, o inconsciencia, para traer los sucesos de Hogwarts a una conversación. ¿Tan mal está que no se acuerda de la manera en que nos trató, me trató a mí concretamente, en Hogwarts? Sin olvidarse de cualquier otra que se cruzase en su camino.

—Sí, Hogwarts. Recuerdo muy bien la manera en que me tratabas allí— usé mi tono más afilado posible para tratar de acabar con todo esto pero no debí clavar demasiado profundo porque siguió hablando. Y con el tema.

—Pero he cambiado, ¿no es así? Ahora soy mejor persona. Para ti y para los demás— y el muy capullo decía la verdad. "Oh, mírame, mírame. Ahora soy una buena persona. ¡Felicitadme por ello!" Si no fuera porque nunca ha dicho, ni actuado, de esta manera sería lo que uno se esperaría de él—. Pero él no ha cambiado. Siempre acude a ti cuando está en dificultades para que le saques de sus líos. Dificultades de las que podría encargarse él solito si pusiera algo de empeño en ello y líos provocados por él mismo que no duda en cargártelos a tu espalda sin ningún tipo de consideración. Aunque lo peor de todo es que tú le sigues el juego como si aún fueras una sabelotodo de once años con ansias de hacer amigos.

—Doce años— ¿y para qué le recuerdo eso ahora?

—Más a mí favor.

¿Lo ves? Deberías haberte callado pero ¡no! siempre tienes que dejar claro que siempre lo sabes todo y tienes la razón.

—Es mi amigo y le ayudo si puedo hacerlo.

Esta conversación no va por buen camino. Ninguna conversación en la que se trate los trabajos de Ron, y mis intervenciones al ayudarle, irá nunca por buen camino.

—¿Y en qué te ha ayudado él? tú siempre estás ahí para él y te dejas la piel, en ocasiones incluso literalmente, pero en cambio esto no sucede a la inversa. ¿Por qué? Porque no se preocupa. Por qué ayudarte si se supone que eres la más inteligente, no solamente de su grupo sino de la inmensa mayoría de magos y brujas— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se me está acercando? No tiene que acercárseme por ningún motivo. Y no puedo retroceder porque denotaría debilidad ante él. ¡Maldito sea!

—Tú lo has dicho. Soy una de las brujas más inteligentes con lo que soy suficientemente capaz de averiguar, y solucionar, los problemas que se me presenten.

—Pero él debería estar a tu lado ayudándote. No solamente porque haya sido el que te pidió ayuda sino porque, ¿no se supone que para eso están los amigos?— ¡Maldito, maldito sea!—. Aunque aquí siempre parece que la amistad, en su caso, por no añadir ahora a otros, va en una única dirección. En la tuya.

¿Ha crecido algo más o es qué sus palabras me están haciendo sentir tan poca cosa? Culpabilidad. ¡Pero no debo sentirme culpable por nada! Es mi amigo, por Merlín. ¡Es mi novio!

—Es mi prometido.

No podía haber sonado más débil de lo que lo hizo. Esto no va bien y debería marcharme cuanto antes.

—Te quiero.

Dos palabras que deberían hacer dichosa a cualquier mujer a mí se me clavaban en el corazón como dos cuchillos helados de culpabilidad. Es cierto que no he hecho nada para alentar estos sentimientos por su parte. Solamente quise ser su amiga. Y no debería sentirme culpable porque haya nacido ese amor por mí en su interior. Nadie puede forzar a amar a una persona y tampoco a coartar ese amor.

Es cierto que nos besamos pero nunca fue un beso buscado por deseo, cariño o amor. Ni siquiera por simple y carnal lujuria. ¿Cuántas discusiones con Ron me llevaron a usarle como paño de lágrimas? Y la mayoría de ellas habían podido acabar con una intensa sesión de sexo húmedo y caliente pero nunca se dio.

Porque él no me permitió que cayera de esa manera tan baja. Pero él me quiere, me ama, me desea y cualquier otro en su lugar se habría aprovechado de esas situaciones. Todo habría sido más sencillo ahora si lo hubiera hecho. ¿Ves lo mal qué está todo? Cuando una piensa que habría sido mejor que tu amigo se hubiera aprovechado de tus momentos de debilidad para acostarse contigo es que, en verdad, las cosas no pueden estar yendo por buen camino.

¿Has visto la fragilidad que muestran los cervatillos? ¿Sus movimientos innatos en busca de la seguridad ante cualquier posible signo de peligro? Eso mismo en lo que me he convertido en estos momentos. Un cervatillo que retrocedió con el pánico escrito en el rostro porque él hubiera alzado la mano para levantarme el rostro en un inocente gesto por su parte.

Y yo reaccioné como si hubiera tratado de arrancarme la cabeza.

—Tu problema— ¿puede ser alguien más cruel ante una declaración de amor en la que una persona querida por ti se sincera de una manera tan vulnerable? Joder, el karma me hará trizas con todo esto. Espero que sea algo tan falso como la adivinación—. Yo amo a Ron y me casaré con él.

No podía permitirle que me tocase porque no estoy segura de cuál podría haber sido mi reacción. Y teniendo mi varita a mano te aseguro de que es mejor no saberla. Retrocedí pero ni siquiera tuve la compasión, o un poco de dignidad, para mirarle a la cara mientras lo dejaba ahí con su corazón destrozado por culpa de mi rechazo. No, como la cobarde que me acusó ser, le di la espalda y apuré mi paso hacia la chimenea para dirigirme al restaurante en dónde cenaría con mi prometido y el mundo volvería a ser optimista y brillante en vez de estar sumido bajo las negras nubes del rechazo y la culpabilidad.

Porque soy culpable de todo el daño por el que está pasando. Por mi culpa.

Ya me encontraba con la mano llena de polvos Flu cuando escuché su voz. No debí sorprenderme al encontrarla tan calma y tranquila como siempre. En verdad parecía que nada podría llegar a alterársela y, luego de todo lo que tuvo que vivir, es muy posible que así sea.

—Ese vestido te sienta muy bien, Hermione.

Cualquier otro habría gastado todos los adjetivos posibles para encumbrar mi vanidad pero él no. Porque sabía lo que realmente era importante para mí. Por supuesto que me gustan los halagos, y piropos, pero aquellos que se dicen con una finalidad ajena a ofrecer un sentido, e inocente, comentario para usarse como antesala de algo para uno mismo, y no para el que recibe el halago, me resultan desagradables.

Por supuesto que me conoce tan bien que podría usarlo a su favor sino fuera porque se puede palpar la sinceridad en su voz. La gente cambia y, en ocasiones, lo hace para bien sorprendiéndote de agradable manera.

—Gracias, Draco.

Arrojé los polvos Flu y mi voz casi no emitió sonido al indicar la dirección del restaurante. Eso era lo que me merecía. Perderme por la red Flu y acabar en cualquier lugar desagradable para hacer juego, no con mi vestido, sino con el desagradable malestar que está a punto de hacerme vomitar la cena que aún no he tomado.

Incluso deseé que no funcionase la limpieza de la chimenea y que quedase toda sucia por culpa del trayecto. Como todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche, no ha salido como pensaba.

Entré en el restaurante, elegante y hermosa, y me dieron arcadas por ello. Ciertamente no debí haber aceptado ir a ver que quería Draco esta noche. ¿Pero cómo podría haberme imaginado algo así? ¿Solamente en los más locos sueños? No creo que ni ahí sucediera algo semejante.

Salvo en los de él, por lo que parece.

El maître, con una cuidada cortesía por su parte, se encargó de escoltarme hasta la mesa a nombre de Ron Weasley mientras yo le ofrecía una plastificada sonrisa causada por mi actual estado nervioso. No podía dejar que lo sucedido con, muy más que probable, ex-amigo pudiera entorpecer, y enturbiar, mi cena con Ron.

La verdad era que el maître podía haberse quedado en su puesto, preparado para atender, ¿abordar sería un término más exacto?, al siguiente cliente porque resultaba imposible el no encontrar la mesa en donde se encontraba Ron. Y no era, solamente, por el brillo rojizo que emitía su cabello sino porque estaba tratando con algunos seguidores, o más bien incondicionales, aunque yo prefería el término fanáticos, que resultaban ser un par de rubias recauchutadas que debían tener un gran interés por comprobar el límite de tensión de sus vestidos en la zona pectoral.

No estaba muy segura de si debería alegrarme o no por ello ya que podía notar que eran un par de brujas, tanto literal como metafóricamente hablando, pero que habían preferido pasar por un tratamiento muggle para el aumento de pecho antes de usar la magia para ello. Me parece que es la moda hoy en día eso de hacer cosas al estilo muggle pero, ¿pechos de silicona? No la mejor publicidad para el mundo muggle, aunque por la manera en que a muchos de los presentes se les va los ojos hacia esos pechos algunos estarían en desacuerdo conmigo.

Doy gracias al maître por haberme acompañado porque, de no hacerlo, era muy probable que les hubiera reventado los pechos por las acusadoras miradas que me lanzaron, lo peor era la burla que se escondía bajo ellas, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no vino para acompañarme sino para tener la oportunidad de interactuar con las de las ubres de silicona en un intento por ligar con ellas. Por favor, si se les ve que por una cena gratis no les importaría el rasparse las rodillas.

Ron, como no podía ser de otro modo, era todo amabilidad con sus fans, pero volvió su atención a mí una vez estas dos se hubieran alejado lo suficiente. Aunque, sin necesidad por mi parte de volverme para estar segura al ciento por ciento, estaba claro que su mirada, en esta ocasión, había pasado de sus pechos a sus nalgas. Unos traseros al que te dan ganas de clavarles una aguja para que les reventase y salieran volando. Con la esperanza de no volver a verlas jamás.

Me disculpé por mi tardanza pero Ron le quitó importancia al asegurarme que me veía más atractiva que nunca y que era la envidia de todas las mujeres presentes. Aunque no estoy muy segura pero aquello sonó más a que estaban envidiosas porque estuviera con Ron que por mí. Claro que lo remató al decir que atraía las miradas de todos los hombres. Vale, luego de ver aquel par de dos globos con piernas, ¿cómo puede tener el valor de soltarme semejante mentira?

Merlín. De seguir así se me acabaría por rasgar el rostro de lo tirante que se me ponía la sonrisa que parecía no tener ninguna intención de abandonarme.

¿Habéis tenido o, mejor dicho, vivido un déjà vu?— y no tiene nada de importancia que sea una palabra francesa como su apellido—. Porque eso mismo es lo que me parece estar viviendo ahora mismo.

Aquí estoy con mi novio, prometido, dispuesta a compartir una cena y, por supuesto, una amena conversación sobre nuestras vidas y quehaceres diarios con interés para el otro. Solamente pude hablar sobre lo que he hecho, y pretendo hacer, en mi trabajo durante el tiempo que tardamos en elegir lo que comer para luego caer en una ardua batalla sobre sus misiones con los aurores, aunque la mayoría sean secreto no duda en contarme los momentos en los que su participación resultó imprescindible. Que parece ser que son la mayor parte de las veces. ¿Cuándo morí y Ron se convirtió en un excelente, e impresionante, supermago capaz de realizar las proezas más imposibles? Pero esto no fue lo peor de todo, puesto que siendo su trabajo, o como Ron se veía en el trabajo, sino que, de improviso y sin ningún tipo de advertencia, empezó un monólogo, porque yo no podía entrar a convertirlo en diálogo, de quidditch.

¿Es qué después de todos estos años aún no se ha dado de cuenta de que el quidditch me la trae al fresco? Si ni siquiera puedo hablarlo con Ginny, ¿cómo cree que voy a soportar hablarlo, o escucharlo ya que estamos, **durante una cena íntima y privada**— aunque sea en un restaurante ya que ninguno somos, lo que se dice, capaces de freír un huevo?

Menuda diferencia con las conversaciones que mantengo con Draco sobre cualquier tema imaginable, y que solamente se acercan al quidditch por tratar de magia, personas y que algunos tienen interés en ello y otros no. ¡Merlín! Si incluso hemos mantenido conversaciones sobre elfos domésticos y otras criaturas _maltratadas_ por la sociedad y, a pesar de sus propios puntos de vista acerca de esos temas, no trató de cambiar de tema o rechazar todo de golpe sino que expuso sus propios argumentos.

Joder. ¡Una conversación con él resulta totalmente orgásmica!

Sentí una ardua batalla entre mi rubor natural y la palidez que me causaban ciertas revelaciones que, sin lugar a dudas, debía estar dando un buen espectáculo porque me haría parecer como si mi rostro fuera una luz intermitente. Eso y que no sentía el estómago, y no tenía nada que ver con la comida.

¿Cómo pude haber pensado algo semejante estando en la misma mesa que mi **prometido** que… no se ha dado cuenta de nada porque se encuentra tan ensimismado en su propia voz y sus batallitas? Sé que debería ser algo bueno, porque no fue testigo de mi lapsus pero, en otra parte, ¡no me está prestando ningún tipo de atención!

—Discúlpame, Ron— le interrumpí con toda la contención posible para no armar ningún tipo de escándalo que, despendiendo del punto de vista, habría sido causado por cualquiera de nosotros dos. El que su mirada hubiera pasado de cierta confusión a irritación por la pausa obligada de su asombroso relato de aventuras y riesgo que me estaba contando, ¿cuándo dejó atrás el quidditch?, no sirvió para enfriarme los ánimos—. Tengo que ir un momento al lavabo…— y no puedo creer que yo use semejante línea— a retocarme un poco.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites— me espetó él mientras atacaba su comida que, a pesar de la etiqueta del restaurante, en su plato se veía tan grasienta y exagerada como lo hacía cuando comía en Hogwarts devorando todo como si no hubiera un mañana.

¿Y qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Qué necesitaba horas para arreglarme? Que recuerde me había dicho que me veía la más atractiva del lugar y ahora parece que necesito unos profundos retoques para que no le avergonzase con mi presencia.

Control. Eso es lo que uno aprende estando tanto tiempo con Ron. Control para no cometer ningún acto que se calificaría de infantil y estúpido pero que, al mismo tiempo, te dejaría totalmente satisfecha y a gusto con uno mismo.

Ni siquiera pude llegar cerca de los lavabos porque algo captó mi fino oído que siempre estaba dispuesto a satisfacer mis ansias por saber. Por muy dolorosa que fue esta, inesperada, información, mucho más habría sido el continuar ciega a la realidad por donde transcurría mi vida.

No sé si me había desviado o si por allí se encontraban los lavabos de los empleados o una puerta que llevaba a los pasillos y habitaciones por los que estos no dejaban de transitar durante su trabajo. Lo que sí se sabía era que había unos cuantos empleados, de ambos géneros, y por primera vez habría preferido que empleasen a elfos domésticos porque era bastante improbable que estos estuvieran escuchando la radio. A no ser que se aceptase una de sus propuestas para permitirles algo de inocente distracción durante el trabajo. Eso o que estos trabajadores, que eran magos, hubieran lanzado un hechizo que impidiese que se escuchara la radio fuera del cuarto.

_**Lamentablemente para muchos de nuestros detractores, nuestro bien querido Ministro de magia, Shacklebolt, no nos ha considerado la reencarnación de Quién-ya-sabes puesto que aceptó nuestra acción como lo que realmente es. Una simple y llana broma. Por eso siempre he dicho que Kingsley es el mejor ministro que hemos tenido en las últimas décadas.**_

_**Ahora bien, tal vez sí que la siguiente broma, porque de eso se trata, pueda acabar con nuestra luminosa carrera radiofónica, aunque podríamos pasarnos a la televisión muggle porque parecen ser grandes seguidores de este tipo de programas. Tal y como hicimos con Kingsley, con nuestro siguiente 'invitado' también lo hemos estudiado para dar con la 'tecla' correcta para que juegue con nosotros, y para diversión de todos ustedes. Por supuesto que ya estaréis cansados de oírme a mí y no os aguantáis las ganas de escuchar toda la broma con, como os anunciamos al comienzo del programa, uno de nuestros bien queridos héroes.**_

_**Con todos ustedes, Ron Weasley.**_

Decir que esto me cogió por sorpresa apenas llenaría el asombro que me embargó pero, en vez de dar media vuelta e irme al lavabo o, aunque fuera, devuelta a la mesa con Ron, me quedé ahí fuera escuchando algo que no quería escuchar pero que tenía que hacerlo.

Si no hubiera ido junto a Draco para escuchar lo que me tenía que decir, nada de esto habría sucedido y no me habría enterado de… ¿Aunque no dicen que cuanto antes mejor? Lo peor habría sido enterarse por terceras personas. Pensándolo bien, eso mismo pueden considerarse a los integrantes de ese programa de radio. Una suerte que Molly no fuese seguidora porque le habría dado un ataque en plena retransmisión.

Lo curioso de las retransmisiones radiofónicas mágicas es que, a diferencia de las muggle, aquí pueden hablar varias personas y te enteras de cada comentario de manera individual. Además de que resultaba necesario, para hacerse una mejor idea de lo que sucedía, el que alguien lo fuera describiendo.

Habría preferido que no lo hubieran hecho… aunque les estoy agradecida por ello mismo.

—_**¡Oi, cariño! ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esperar?—**__ preguntó con ese tono de perfecta pena, e ignorante de haberse equivocado de chimenea, nuestra queridísima compañera, y protagonista de cientos de fantasías de nuestros oyentes, Tilia Coriander__**—. ¿Es qué ya no te gusto?**_

—_**¿Qué?—**__ lo que cualquiera se esperaría de un héroe como Ron Weasley, ¿verdad?__**—. ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?**_

_Tilia reaccionó como la perfecta chiquilla que se da cuenta de haber cometido un error. ¿No les ha pasado a cualquiera de ustedes el usar la red Flu y equivocarse de chimenea? Pues, entonces, no sean tan duros con la dulce Tilia._

—_**¿Rum? No, tú no eres Rum—**__ para que luego digan que no tiene sentido del humor__**—. Creo que me he equivocado de chimenea. Ah, ¿que cómo me llamo? Soy Chwant—**__ si es que, cuando se pone, te pone a cien__**.**_

—_**¿Chwant? Menudo nombre más extraño—**__ no puede decirse que Weasley tenga mucho tacto con las chicas__**.**_

—_**¿Extraño? Querrás decir exótico—**__ si incluso molesta resulta adorable. Y que algunos se atreviesen a decir que resulta una pésima actriz. Pues abrir bien vuestros oídos sordos__**—. ¿Y cómo te llamas tú?**_

_**—Ron.**_

—_**¿Ron? Tal vez por eso me he equivocado. Ron, como Ron Weasley.**_

_¿Os habéis fijado en su tono de reverencia fascinación? Así es como se debe echar el anzuelo para que piquen. Una frase muggle para los que no se enteren._

—_**En realidad, sí. Porque yo soy ese Ron Weasley—**__ lo habéis escuchado tal y como lo dijo. Todo ese orgullo y prepotencia es toda suya y no añadida por nosotros__**.**_

—_**¿Tú eres él?—**__ una mirada de asombro y admiración por su parte, recorriendo cada centímetro del pelirrojo es suficiente para llenar el ego de cualquiera. Sobre todo si la figura de la chimenea no solamente te muestra un bello rostro sino también el buen par de pechos que tiene Tilia__**—. Joder, estás más bueno que en las fotos… digo, no quería decir eso, bueno, sí quería pero… ¡qué vergüenza!**_

_Son tan sencillos los 'botones' que pulsar para que Weasley reaccione según nuestras intenciones que casi resulta un juego de niños. Aunque se trate de un juego para mayores de 18._

—_**No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrado aunque, normalmente, no me lo dice una chica tan guapa como tú—**__ incluso a través de las llamas Tilia logra que se note el rubor en sus mejillas dejando claro que las dotes de Weasley como Don Juan y Casanova son excelentes__**.**_

—_**No me digas esas cosas. Me hace sentir tan poca cosa viniendo de alguien tan famoso e importante. Todo un héroe de guerra que derrotó a Quién-ya-sabes.**_

—_**En realidad solamente ayudé a Harry—**__ ¿os habéis fijado como aísla el nombre de Hermione Granger? Para que luego digan que no es listo ni nada__**— a lograrlo pero fue él quien lo derrotó.**_

—_**Pero él no nació en nuestro mundo. Sé que has estado guiándolo desde el principio y estoy segura de que todo lo que es ahora Potter es gracias a ti y tus enseñanzas—**__ me gustaría ser merecedor de sus líneas pero todo el diálogo es original de Tilia__**—. Además, tengo una cosa por los pelirrojos que me ponen totalmente caliente.**_

_Y aquí fue cuándo el rostro de Weasley se encendió dando vía libre a Tilia._

—_**Bueno, es cierto que lo estuve cuidando para que no acabase mal desde que le conocí. Si lo hubieras conocido entonces. El pobre no tenía ni idea de nada con respecto a nuestro mundo, ni a la magia—**__ Weasley se apoyó contra el escritorio, justo frente a la chimenea, en una actitud tan pagada de sí mismo que, precisamente, debió pagar mucho para alcanzarla__**—. ¿Te ocurre algo?**_

_¿Recuerdas qué dije que, a pesar de las llamas, Tilia podía hacerte ver el rubor de sus mejillas? Pues añádele a eso unos cuantos suspiros de lo más fogosos para que no quede ninguna duda de lo que está sucediendo._

—_**Ya dije que los pelirrojos me excitan mucho pero que, además, seas Ron 'el héroe' es demasiado para poder aguantarme—**__ ¿os acordáis de cómo fuisteis a pedirle que Tilia os autografiase esas fotos en las que aparece mordiéndose el labio inferior de la manera más sensual existente? Pues digamos que un héroe no es inmune a dicho gesto__**—. Es una suerte de que no puedas verme de cuerpo entero porque me moriría de vergüenza si vieras como me estoy tocando.**_

_¿No fue suficientemente clara para que cualquiera fuera consciente de qué estaba hablando? Pues Tilia necesitó sumar un delicioso, y erótico-festivo, gemido para que Weasley cayera del guindo en el que se encontraba._

—_**¿Te-Te estás tocando?—**__ me parece a mí que este es de los que necesita que le hagan un dibujo para enterarse de las cosas__**—. ¿Por mí?—**__ en verdad por los oyentes__**.**_

—_**No puedo evitarlo y, si no fuera porque pudiera llegar mi compañera de piso, haría algo más que tocarme… contigo—**__ vamos, ¿quién es el que puede resistirse a semejante voz tan fogosa y cargada de sexo? Ya sabemos quién no lo es__**—. Tan caliente y mojada.**_

—_**¿Con-Conmigo? Yo…**_

—_**Tienes que enseñármelo. No puedes dejarme viendo ese enorme bulto en tu entrepierna y no mostrármelo en todo su esplendor, mi héroe—**__ aquí debemos hacer un inciso puesto que, es más que posible, haya oyentes que fueron testigos de dicho 'bulto' y debemos admitir que Tilia solamente decía lo que necesitaba para lograr su objetivo__**—. Mis dedos están recorriendo mi sexo húmedo… No, no son mis dedos. Son los tuyos, mi héroe. Y quiero ser yo en quien pienses mientras te tocas para mí—**__ por lo menos podemos asegurar que la ropa de Weasley es de calidad porque, por muy justo que fuese por esa zona, parecía aguantar bien la presión__**—. ¿Te tocarás conmigo?**_

_Cualquiera podría haber mostrado algunas dudas ante este tipo de situación pero Weasley, viendo para el delicioso rostro de Tilia, no dudó ni un segundo en lo que quería hacer._

—_**¿Es esto lo qué quieres?—**__ le preguntó bajándose la cremallera del pantalón y desabrochándoselo para acabar por mostrar su, por muy poco, por debajo de la media en completa erección__**—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?**_

—_**Sí, si lo quiero. Es magnífica y… tan grande—**__ Tilia se merece todos los premios de interpretación porque Weasley se creía cada una de sus palabras. Lo que es el alimentar el ego de algunas personas__**—. Mis dedos son tan poco en comparación… que necesito ver tu enorme pene para poder gozar tocándome.**_

—_**Ron—**__ Tilia mostró su rostro de no enterarse de lo que le hablaba__**—. Di mi nombre.**_

—_**Estoy sintiendo tu pene frotarse contra mi sexo, acariciando mi clítoris, y haciéndome gozar, Ron.**_

_¡Si es qué se merece un aumento de sueldo!_

—_**Te gusta como se roza contra tu clítoris, ¿verdad? Pero eso no es nada en comparación a cómo te sentirás cuando te la meta—**__ Ron Weasley, el caballero de las mujeres. Me parece que este no se entera de que la gran mayoría de las chicas disfrutan más a través de su clítoris que con la penetración. ¡Imagínate que todas hayan fingido con él!_

—_**Oh, sí. La quiero dentro de mí. La quiero toda—**__ Tilia se colocó boca arriba mientras le mostraba como se chupaba un dedo de una manera… bueno, obviamente de esa manera en la que estás pensando__**—. Quiero sentirla entre mis dedos… entre mis labios. Dentro de mí… ¡Por todas partes!**_

_Si Weasley ya estaba excitado debo deciros que la promesa de sexo oral lo hizo prenderse como si de un __**incendio**__ se tratase. Claramente es de los que les gusta que se la chupen. Y si es por alguien como Tilia… para eyacular allí mismo._

—_**Acaríciamela con tus deditos. Así, muy bien. Lentamente—**__ obvio que lentamente o Weasley acabaría en ese momento. Decir que el fuego en los ojos de Tilia, con la ayuda de las propias llamas de la chimenea, la daba un aspecto de lo más sensual__**.**_

—_**¡Quiero chupártela! Por favor, déjame chupártela**__— y no sabes como se siente escuchar esas palabras cuando Tilia usa su tono inocente y el mohín de sus labios__**.**_

—_**¿Quieres chupármela?—**__ debo admitir que se puede notar una nota de asombro en su voz como si no se esperase, a pesar de cómo iba dirigiéndose todo esto, que llegasen a tanto. Me parece que alguien no es de las que gusta ofrecer sexo oral a su pareja__**.**_

Hermione había perdido la noción del tiempo o el simple acto natural de respirar. Todo aquello no podía resultar ser cierto, a pesar de que así lo era. Además no era solamente lo que Ron estaba haciendo, o había hecho para ser más exactos, sino que ella estuviera siendo nombrada durante ese contexto.

Sentía su rostro frío. Una auténtica máscara de hielo bañada en ¿sudor?, ¿lágrimas? No era sencillo el estar seguro sin probarlo antes y descubrir si tenía ese sabor salado que poseían las lágrimas.

—_**Sí, quiero sentirla entre mis labios. Como entra en mi boca hasta el fondo. ¿Quién no querría chupar el pene de un héroe? Yo quiero chupártelo, Ron. No puedo creerme que alguien no quiera hacerlo.**_

—_**Bueno, mi novia… tiende a saludar a mi madre con un par de besos y no me parece bien—**__ ya, por eso puede verse en su cara que le importa más bien poco el que salude a su madre con un beso como con un cachete en el culo si pudiera lograr que su novia se la chupase._

—_**Yo no tengo que saludar a tu madre. Así que puedo chupártela todas las veces que quiera.**_

—_**Y lo harás… como las demás.**_

Daba igual lo que siguiera a continuación. Ron había admitido haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres y, sobre todo, refiriéndose a algo con lo que siempre la estaba atosigando. ¿Era su culpa entonces por no haber accedido a practicarle sexo oral sin que el acto fuera recíproco porque a él no le gustaba ni la sola idea de practicárselo a Hermione?

—_**Sí, más rápido. ¡Más rápido, Ron! ¡Oh, Ron! Necesito cuatro dedos para hacerme a la idea de tener tu pene caliento dentro de mi sexo—**__ repito para aquellos que no estaban escuchando con atención antes: Tilia está realizando una __**enorme**__ exageración con el órgano sexual de Weasley__**—. Fóllame más fuerte, Ron. Quiero que me partas con tu enorme pene.**_

—_**Gritarás mi nombre…**_

—_**¡Sí, Ron!—**__ la manera de arquear por parte de Tilia hacía que incluso sus pechos se asomaran por la chimenea y huelga decir que esos enormes pechos son algo más que un inocente incentivo para el sexo. Sobre todo si uno tiene su miembro en la mano__**—. ¡Más, dame más!**_

—_**Te reventaré tu coñito y te ahogarás con mi polla bien dentro de tu garganta—**__ a este tío se le va la cabeza cuando toda la sangre le baja a sus partes que, aunque no sean de gran tamaño, si parecen necesitar un buen suministro de sangre__**— y luego te abriré ese culo.**_

_Cualquiera habría dicho que, con tanto ímpetu, su descarga alcanzaría incluso a Tilia al otro lado de la chimenea pero, siendo sinceros, resultó bastante anticlimático por lo escueta que fue. Por supuesto que aquí teníamos a Tilia para darle algo más que simple alimento al ego de Weasley._

—_**¡Ron!—**__ admitidlo. Nunca has escuchado realmente a una mujer teniendo un orgasmo hasta que escuchas a Tilia Coriander fingiendo uno. De seguro que, en estos momentos, no solamente es Weasley el que se ha aliviado__**—. ¡Sí, mi héroe!**_

—_**¿Cuánto has disfrutado?—**__ lo dicho, este tío cuando se lanza no es modesto ni nada__**.**_

—_**Nunca antes he tenido un orgasmo vía red Flu—**__ y ahora tampoco porque los fingidos, muchachos, siguen sin contar__**—. Ha sido asombroso, totalmente increíble.**_

_Y, ahora, la guinda de esta primera parte. La entrada de Afrodita en la fiesta privada para, sin lugar a dudas, hacerla algo menos privada pero más concurrida._

—_**¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahí con medio cuerpo en la chimenea y toda empapada? No me digas que ese idiota te ha convencido para practicar sexo vía red Flu. ¡No es justo!**__— el tono infantil solamente la hace verse adorablemente sexy__**—. Me prometiste que lo harías conmigo primero**__— echándose sobre Tilia, Afrodita surgió en la chimenea de Weasley__**—. Hey, tú no eres Rum.**_

—_**¿Es qué pensabas realmente que lo habría hecho con ese idiota antes que contigo? Pues menuda fe tienes en tu mejor amiga.**_

—_**Pero eso no te ha impedido el que lo hicieras con este tío, aunque pudiese entenderlo viendo lo que tiene entre sus piernas—**__ sí, Afrodita también sabe mentir tan bien como respirar. Bueno, mejor dicho sería actuar__**.**_

—_**Si no hubieras bebido tanto entenderías que él tiene preferencia incluso sobre ti.**_

—_**No he bebido tanto y ¿por qué un desconocido tiene preferencia para el sexo red Flu sobre tu mejor amiga?**_

—_**Cuando ese desconocido es Ron Weasley sí que tiene preferencia.**_

—_**¿Ron Weasley? ¿Cómo nuestro Ron Weasley?**_

—_**No le digas así, tonta—**__ ¿a quién no le gusta ver a dos tías buenas discutiendo, sobre todo cuando tienen sus pechos en total contacto al estar la una sobre la otra?_

—_**No te me hagas ahora la vergonzosa. Primero, no le reconocí, hola, guapo, porque mis ojos no estaban mirando, precisamente, para su cara. Segundo, luego de haber hecho sexo red Flu no tienes porque avergonzarte por admitir que nos masturbamos pensando en él.**_

_Por supuesto que esto no hizo sino crecer el ego, ya de por sí, enorme de Weasley._

—_**¿Os masturbáis pensando en mí? ¿Juntas?—**__ estaba claro que la idea de un trío había germinado a gran velocidad en la cabeza de Weasley__**.**_

—_**Somos las mejores amigas. Por supuesto que hacemos todo juntas. Incluido el masturbarnos como…—**__ la ardiente, y traviesa, mirada de Afrodita es capaz de hacerte realizar las cosas más imposibles__**— el acostarnos con la misma persona, al mismo tiempo—**__ sí, dijo persona y no hombre__**.**_

—_**¿Hacéis tríos con otra chica?—**__ de seguro que eso le gustaría verlo__**.**_

—_**Pero no hay ninguna chica que pueda compararse contigo, guapo.**_

—_**Llámale por su nombre, idiota—**__ ¿cuántos os habéis dado de cuenta de que el idiota no era para Afrodita sino para un crédulo pelirrojo? Por eso sois los mejores oyentes__**—. Dile Ron.**_

—_**Por supuesto. ¿Qué me dices, Ron? Ahora que aquí Chwant ya está toda mojadita dispuesta para ser penetrada por un hombre de verdad, te gustaría pasarte para—**__ Tilia le susurró algo a Afrodita que captó el interés de esta antes de volverse hacia Ron__**—… por supuesto que sí. Ahí hay pene suficiente para que podamos chuparlo entre las dos. Ya estoy mojada solamente con pensarlo e imaginármelo entre mis pechos.**_

—_**¿Te vienes, Ron?—**__ le susurró con voz fogosa Tilia justo cuándo sonó un celular. Ya los conocéis. La manera muggle para hablar y que tanto éxito están teniendo entre los magos y brujas luego de que, ironías de la vida, Hermione Granger encontrara la manera de que la tecnología muggle no se viera afectada por la magia. De seguro que ahora, de saber para qué lo utilizará su novio, se lo habría pensado dos veces__**—. ¿Pero quién puede llamar justo ahora?**_

—_**Un momento. ¡Mierda! Es Herm… digo, aguardad en silencio—**__ ellas le ofrecieron un inocente asentimiento que de inocente no tenía nada__**—. ¿Sí? Ah, hola. ¿Qué sucede?… ¿Era esta noche? Es que me viene mal. Sí, ya sé que lo habíamos hablado hace tiempo pero, en aquel entonces, no tenía este caso que me acaban de dar, ¿verdad? Es mi trabajo y esto, por muy importante, e interesante—**__ si le vierais la cara que puso en este momento casi parecería que le hubieran obligado a tener que comer los putrefactos restos de una acromántula__**— es solamente una conferencia. Además luego ya me podrás contar qué tal fue—**__ de poner más en blanco los ojos, al hacerlos rodar, se le quedarían así de por vida__**—. Sí, es una pena. Bueno, espero que lo disfrutes que yo…—**__ las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta al ver como Tilia y Afrodita se estaban besando y, a pesar de ser una visión vía red Flu, seguía siendo de lo más excitante de ver__**—**__** lo intentaré por mi parte.**_

_Y claro que lo hará._

_**Pero, lamentablemente, esto es todo por hoy pero no deben preocuparse ya que, de seguir en antena, podréis escuchar la segunda parte. Sin olvidarnos de que estamos viendo cómo haremos para compartir con todos vosotros de las imágenes de todo este encuentro. Las ventajas de los 'recuerdos' es que uno puede sumergirse en los sucesos mejor que con esa tecnología 3D muggle.**_

Recordaba aquella llamada. Por Merlín que la recordaba. Y ella había creído en su palabra como la perfecta novia que creía ser. La perfecta idiota era ahora y no solamente para sí misma sino para todos los oyentes de este programa.

Su rostro estaba bañado por lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar pero que no podía hacer nada para evitarlas. No tenía ningún tipo de fuerza para ello. Sus pies la trataron de sacar del restaurante pero acabó, sin poder remediarlo, yendo en dirección a la mesa en dónde se encontraba Ron.

Pero no estaba solo sino que habían regresado aquellas dos guarras de antes que aprovecharon la ausencia de Hermione para acercársele nuevamente. Esto no hizo sino que el cuchillo se le terminase de clavar hasta la empuñadura en su corazón. Para luego retorcerlo cruelmente al mostrar un rostro inocente al darse cuenta de que regresaba.

Por lo menos se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía pero esperó algo para ponerse en pie. De seguro que, por el gesto que hizo, por culpa de la obvia erección que le habían provocado aquellas dos. Podía ser peor, podía habérsela sacado para que se la tocaran.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué te ha pasado?— si algo podía decirse era que Hermione conocía el tono de voz de Ron y este sonaba con real preocupación. Por lo menos hasta que escuchó los murmullos de los demás que se encontraban en el restaurante y no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que, lo último que necesitaba, era un espectáculo público. No después de que le hubieran visto entablando una 'inocente' conversación con aquellas dos muchachas—. ¿No podías haberte arreglado en el baño antes de regresar?— le susurró en voz baja pero suficientemente alto para que Hermione le escuchase.

Pero, para que esto fuera efectivo, tuvo que acercarse a Hermione y esta, tras lo que había escuchado, tras lo que había presenciado de Ron con aquellas dos, y el tono con el que le habló, superó su límite y perdió el control como solamente le ocurrió una vez en toda su vida.

Tercer año en Hogwarts. ¿Objetivo alcanzado? Draco Malfoy.

La diferencia es que, en aquel entonces, era una chiquilla de catorce años y ahora es toda una mujer por lo que no le abofeteó sino que le arreó un directo a la mandíbula que lo lanzó sobre su mesa reservada, limpiándola y arrojando sus platos contra aquellas dos fulanas.

Sin ver atrás, porque no dejaba nada atrás por lo que merecía que echase una última mirada, Hermione se dirigió hacia la chimenea pero, incluso antes de que echase mano al polvo Flu, giró sobre sí misma y desapareció del restaurante.

Cuando el mundo dejó de retorcerse a su alrededor fue recibida por una casi total oscuridad que, en estos momentos, hacía juego con su interior. Sumándose a sus lágrimas, que ya caían libremente, empezó a hipar terriblemente como antesala al llanto que pronto desgarraría su garganta.

A través de sus ojos acuosos le resultaba imposible el discernir nada con aquella falta de luz pero eso no le impedía el que se pusiera a caminar prácticamente a ciegas por aquel lugar sin importarle que pudiera tropezar con algo o, igual de probable, acabar por romper algo.

—¿Hermione?

Una voz sonó a su espalda, como no podía ser de otra forma. Era una voz grabada a fuego en todo su ser y que, en lugar de la extrañeza que debería mostrar por su presencia aquí, sonaba totalmente con una profunda preocupación. Algo lógico puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a verla llorar o escucharla debido a la falta de luz.

La habitación se iluminó y Hermione pudo comprobar, si le estuviera prestando atención, que se encontraba, como no podía ser de otra manera, en la gran biblioteca que poseía esta casa. Estaba claro que había querido ir a un lugar en donde pensase que se encontraría a salvo.

Corriendo, más bien a trompicones y a punto de caerse al suelo en varias ocasiones, Hermione redujo la distancia entre los dos y se refugió en aquel pecho, que palpitaba por ella, dejando rienda suelta a todo su dolor.

Al instante se vio envuelta por los seguros, y protectores brazos de Draco que trataban de ofrecerle todo el consuelo que tuviera en su poder pero sabiendo que lo único que podía ofrecer, en realidad, era algo no correspondido.

Odiaba tenerla entre sus brazos. No, borra eso. No odiaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Lo que odiaba era que estuviera entre sus brazos por culpa de algo que la hacía estar sufriendo de una manera tan trágica y desgarradora.

—Llora, Hermione— le susurró contra el cabello castaño de su amor no correspondido—. Ya te pasaré la factura de la tintorería.

La voz de Hermione se abrió paso a través de sus llantos con un tono irreconocible para Draco.

—Tú no usas ninguna tintorería— le recordó con una voz tan rota que pareciera que estuviera hablando de la muerte de un ser querido. Ni siquiera su dolor la podía abandonar para tratar con un intento de broma para aligerar la tensión por parte de Draco—. Pero te limpiaré la camisa con un hechizo.

—Eso sería demasiado sencillo para la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos. Prefiero causarte un gasto de dinero. Además de que era una forma de hablar— sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo la cogió en sus brazos en gesto nupcial pero que, con tanto llanto, más parecía que fuera a arrojarla por la ventana más cercana—. Te agradezco el cumplido pero no hay camisa que limpiar.

Lo del cumplido se refería a que las camisas de Draco eran confeccionadas con los materiales más caros, elegantes y, por supuesto, suaves del mundo. La mejor seda existente, por ejemplo. Tan suave como su propia piel, por lo visto.

—No pienso acostarme contigo.

Si ya le resultaba duro el escucharla decir algo así a Hermione, mucho peor era escucharlo junto a todos esos lloros con los que acompañaba a sus palabras. Por suerte que Draco ya se había hecho a la idea de que no podría hacerle el amor a Hermione en esta vida. Con algo de suerte le dejaría que le metiera mano en la otra vida.

—No te emociones que no te estoy llevando a la cama. Estoy seguro de que estás acostumbrada a mis cómodos sillones que ya has utilizado cuando te dormiste en mi biblioteca durante algunas de tus maratonianas sesiones de lectura o investigación.

Por supuesto que recordaba esos sillones. Como bien había dicho Draco, ya había dormido en ellos en varias ocasiones y, en verdad, eran muy cómodos. Mejores que muchas camas para ser precisos. Hermione se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo de Draco, hundiendo su rostro en aquel pecho firme y cincelado.

—Aunque, siendo más exactos, si te duermes no lo harás en el sillón sino sobre mí. Y yo soy bastante más duro que el sillón. Algunas partes muy duras— añadió con un deje de humor que le sacó una sonrisa a Hermione pero que, con la angustia que sentía, en realidad parecía más una mueca de agonía antes de la muerte.

Draco sabía a dónde, y con quién, había ido y estado Hermione por lo que no le resultaba muy difícil comprender quien era el causante del estado actual de la muchacha. Por lo menos no tendría ningún frío porque la rabia e ira que lo estaba embargando podría calentarla incluso en plena ventisca en lo más profundo del invierno.

—Mejor me sujetas porque, de otra manera, te aseguro que ese no seguirá con vida en cuanto me lo encuentre— sus palabras sonaron aún más frías que lo que sus ojos acerados podían transmitir pero, sobre todo, dejaban claro que decían una realidad y no ningún tipo de promesa. A pesar de ello Draco no sintió ningún intento por parte de Hermione por detenerle.

Su espalda se había separado del respaldo cuando sintió los dedos de Hermione aferrarse, como garras, contra su cuerpo y se dejó caer otra vez contra el sillón.

Ron viviría.

—No quiero que te encierren por mi culpa— balbuceó la voz rota de Hermione—. Y ya te estoy causando demasiadas complicaciones para añadir más a la lista.

—Tú no me complicas nada, más allá de lo habitual— le aseguró Draco mientras le acariciaba el cabello en un gesto que nadie imaginaría viniendo del Slytherin—. Para complicarla nos encontraríamos en mi cama en vez de en este sillón.

—Te dije que no me acostaré contigo, Draco.

—¡Como si quisiera acostarme contigo!— una casi diría que Draco estaba indignado por semejante acusación—. Bueno, sí me gustaría pero no por algo como esto… bueno, tampoco es que fuera algo que me hiciera rasgarme las vestiduras pero… No quiero acostarme contigo— Hermione sintió el rostro de Draco contra su cabello y los labios de su amigo, porque así lo consideraba, moviéndose al hablar—, quiero hacerte el amor, Hermione.

Estas palabras, por increíble que parezca, le hacían tanto daño como las que la trajeron hasta aquí por parte de Ron, aunque también le ofrecían un alivio culpable.

—Yo no… Draco, no te qui…

Con dulzura la chistó a quedar en silencio.

—No hace falta que digas nada porque ya me has dejado claro tus sentimientos— en verdad lo que Hermione le dejó claro fue su confusión acerca de sus sentimientos pero, por ahora, podían verse de esta manera—. Pero debes saber algo para que lo tengas bien claro. Te quiero… No, no me interrumpas que si a ti no te gusta a mí tampoco. Así que guarda silencio y escucha con atención— Hermione centró su atención en lo que Draco quería decirle mientras de fondo escuchaba los latidos de aquel fuerte corazón. Encogiéndose se acurrucó aún más contra Draco—. Te quiero y eso es algo ante lo que, ni siquiera tú, no puedes hacer nada. Mi amor por ti es mío y solamente mío. Puedes aceptarlo o puedes negarlo ya que estás en tu derecho pero, lo que no puedes hacer, es que te deje de amar. Te amaba cuando estabas sola. Te amaba cuando estabas con ese desgraciado. Te seguiré amando cuando te cases con otro. Cuando tengas hijos de otro hombre te amaré, y a ellos también por ser su madre, y porque serán unos sabelotodos irresistibles como la madre que los parió— imposible decir si fue un sollozo por su parte o una carcajada ahogada—. Te amaré cuando envejezcas y el tiempo haga estragos contigo, aunque dudo mucho de que se atreva a ello. Y cuando te abandone primero, porque desde que te conocí supe que serías mi muerte, de una manera u otra, te seguiré amando en la otra vida.

—Draco…

El susodicho la abrazó con toda su alma.

—Cierra el pico, Hermione. Acéptalo porque no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo— Hermione sintió un beso que su cabello apunto estuvo de devorar—. Te amo.

Una lágrima cálida se deslizó por su mejilla para hacerlo por el pecho de Draco.

—Yo no… Merlín. Ojalá lo hiciera, Draco. Tanto amor… me gustaría poder ser merecedora de tu amor— tan sencilla sería su vida entonces. Siendo amada por una persona que siente tanto por ella—. Lo siento mucho no hacerlo, Draco. Deberías buscar a alguien que te quiera…

—Y estaríamos en la misma situación porque ella podría amarme pero yo a ella no— Hermione sabía de lo ocurrido entre Draco y Astoria. Incluso si no lo hubiera querido saber le habría resultado imposible porque, a pesar de ser una relación privada, era de un total dominio público—. Creía que era amor pero solamente era una alta fascinación por su parte. Verme cada día, cerca pero inalcanzable. Casi volvió loca a su hermana tratando de averiguar todo sobre mí para convertirse en la mujer que amase. Lamentablemente, ni aunque le hubieras ofrecido un mechón de tu cabello para la poción multijugos— le dijo acariciando, y apartando el cabello que cubría parte del rostro de Hermione— seguiría sin ser la persona que amo.

Tanto amor y todo por ella. Para ella.

—Aceptó la realidad aunque, lamento decirlo, tuvo que sufrir un estado parejo al mismo en el que te encuentras, Hermione. Pero lo superó y creo que encontró a su amor al otro lado del mundo. En ocasiones debemos movernos para poder encontrarlo pero, en otras ocasiones tenemos las manos llenas con la persona que uno ama— dijo apretando ligeramente el cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo.

—¿Podría… podría intentarlo?

—No— soltó Draco tajantemente. Tan inamovible que logró hacerla temblar—. Ni pienses en tratar de amarme Hermione porque eso solamente te haría daño y te impediría encontrar a la persona que se encuentra ahí fuera para ti.

—Pero…

Tan rota y perdida que sonaba desesperada por algún consuelo. Por una certeza que anclase su vida que había sido arrojada a la deriva. Te partía el corazón.

—El tiempo todo lo cura y ahora estás en un estado en donde no puedes, ni debes, tomar decisiones que regirán tu vida. Ya lo has vivido con amigos y conocidos así que no se te ocurra actuar de la manera que censuraste y contra la que luchaste por el bien de sus futuros. Tú no eres diferente a ninguno de ellos por lo que debes dejar que la vida continúe y termine por llevarte a tu futuro mientras vas sanando. Pero esto no quiere decir que no estaré aquí para ti porque no es cierto. Siempre que me necesites para algo solamente tienes que pedírmelo y, sino te mando a paseo, haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte— Hermione alzó su rostro para encontrarse el de Draco tan cerca que el movimiento de sus labios resultaba hipnótico. Tanto que ni percibía la belleza de aquellos ojos glaciales que se encontraban prendidos de amor—. Si me necesitas como… ¿una tabla de salvación? puedes usarme como una pero ni se te ocurra vivir en ella porque tu hogar no se encuentra en un simple trozo de madera a la deriva.

Aunque resultaba sorpresivo como curioso el oír a Draco usar semejantes metáforas, más muggles que de su propio mundo, Hermione sabía que tenía razón. Echaba de menos los tiempos en los que era ella quien tenía siempre la razón.

—¿Puedo darte un beso?

¿Es qué estaba dispuesta a retorcer toda su controlada realidad en una sola visita? Bebería de esos labios antes de saciarse con todo su cuerpo y amarla durante cada segundo.

—¿Qué te hizo?— le preguntó en su lugar. Mejor un lugar seguro en que sus labios se encontrasen realizando acciones seguras.

Por unos eternos segundos Hermione permaneció en silencio. Minutos más tarde, sin haber llegado a creer que se hubiera quedado dormida, le ofreció lo que podía considerarse una respuesta. O un cambio de tema.

—Me rompió… completamente.

Corazón. Alma. Vida.

—Descansa, Hermione. Puedes dormir y no te preocupes si al despertarte te encuentras en la cama conmigo porque no habrá sucedido nada— se inclinó sobre el rostro de Hermione y sus labios la besaron—. Solamente que, por muy cómodo que pueda ser este sillón, siempre termina por hacerme polvo la espalda.

—Confío en ti— le susurró Hermione contra el cálido pecho de Draco.

No había palabras más generosas con Draco viniendo de Hermione debido al pasado que compartían. Ahora solamente en su futuro podrían darse unas mucho más esperadas pero cuya existencia pertenecían a como Hermione decidiera vivir su vida a partir de hoy.

La frente de Hermione aún reverberaba del contacto de aquellos labios pero los suyos ardían con el roce del pecho de Draco.

_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Si alguno de ustedes, amables lectoras/es, afirmáis que pueda caerme mal Ron Weasley yo no puedo más que… a las pruebas escritas en los libros por parte de J. K. Rowling remitirme. Lo malo es que ella misma no las siguió hasta el final por un interés, egoísta por su parte, de ofrecer lo que consideraba un final feliz para sus dos personajes. Me pregunto en dónde se encontraba cuando escribía todas las vejaciones sufridas por Hermione a manos, más bien palabras y hechos, de Ron.

Por eso, por tan imposible y ficticio que me parece la relación entre estos dos, que veo en las interactuaciones de Draco con Hermione mucho más de lo que podría ser en un primer momento. Prefiero, más ahora que Rowling ha dictado _sentencia_, los pocos gestos que muchos ven como Dramione en los libros que lo canon entre Ron y Hermione.

Sí, todo esto para relatar algo referido a ese hilo rojo que, sin lugar a dudas, y a pesar de haberlos casado con otros, terminará por acercarlos. Yo lo sé, vosotros lo sabéis y… Rowling lo sabe porque no quiso ofrecérnoslo por puro reproche por su parte

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí espero que no os importe gastar unos segundos más en dejar vuestras opiniones. La mejor manera de encauzar futuras historias. Y, sobre todo, para ser consciente de que estas historias no caen en saco roto… Nah, era broma. Simplemente saber que, además de leer, también saben escribir -.-U Si es que cuando uno está sin saber que escribir no hace más que escribir tonterías… Gracias por pasaros y espero que encontréis mejores historias para pasar vuestros pocos momentos libres.

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ways to Break the Red String of, ¿Fate?**

Este año iba a ser el peor de toda su vida y lo sabía pero, por mucho que se hubiera preparado para cualquier situación, jamás llegó a imaginarse la que se estaba dando. Sobre todo porque, en lugar de ser en Hogwarts, como había supuesto todo el tiempo, se encontraban en su hogar… No, borra eso.

Malfoy Manor ya no era el hogar de los Malfoy sino la guarida, o agujero, en donde se escondía la peor de las serpientes.

Afortunadamente en estos momentos no se encontraba presente.

Y por eso se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados y agónicos de la joven Gryffindor ya que, de haber estado presente, hace mucho que el silencio reinaría entre estas frías paredes.

¿Cómo iba a poder imaginarse, ni en sus más locas y absurdas pesadillas, que el creído de Harry Potter, el inepto de Ron _Weasel_ y la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger se habrían dejado capturar y arrastrar hasta el agujero de aquel a quién pretendían destruir?

Y ahora ahí estaba el resultado de su falta de cuidado.

Todos exigiéndole que reconociese a los tres Gryffindor

¿En serio necesitaban que lo hiciera? Si todos conocían el rostro de esos tres, por mucho que el de Harry estuviera alterado con un hechizo. ¿Querían que fuera un traidor y condenase a una persona, tres en esta situación, por el simple hecho de reconocerla?

Claro que también le tildarían de traidor si no lo hiciera. Cualquier acción que tomase siempre acabaría teniendo a un bando acusándolo de ser un traidor. Era insoportable.

A pesar de estar con vida, estos dos últimos años, no había podido vivir. Se sentía incluso peor de lo que un inferi podría hacerlo por el simple hecho de que, a diferencia de estos, él aún seguía siendo consciente de sus actos.

Actuar por libre voluntad, aunque coaccionado hasta no más poder, era una sensación de indefensión terrible. ¿Por qué no usaron el Imperius con él para no darle oportunidad alguna de decisión y, por tanto, de culpa por las mismas?

Encerrados los dos muchachos, Bellatrix se estaba ensañando cruelmente con la indefensa Hermione. Ya no para exigirle que se identificara a sí misma y a Potter, porque estaba claro que eran ellos, sino para que le dijera de dónde había sacado aquella espada. Solamente debía decírselo para que el dolor se detuviera, por lo menos hasta que Bella buscase otra excusa para usar el crucio en la chica.

Aquellos angustiosos alaridos, pues ya había dejado los gritos muy atrás, estaban clavándose en el alma, si es que aún la tenía, de Draco. ¿Por qué tenía que torturarla aquí? ¿Por qué no se la llevó a otra parte?

¿Por qué no se marchaba él lo más lejos posible para no tener que escuchar aquel dolor de alguien a quien había tratado tan mal pero a la cual, a pesar de todas sus duras y crueles palabras, jamás habría deseado todo este sufrimiento?

Cierto que había dicho que esperaba que el monstruo de la cámara de los secretos acabase con ella en primer lugar. Era un crío de doce años que descubrió que la mejor bruja que había conocido, y que tanta gracia le hacía con esa actitud suya de sabelotodo, no más había que ver lo que ocurría en clase de Pociones, era hija de muggles y alguien al cual había nacido para odiar. Ni siquiera era capaz de usar esa denigrante palabra en sus propios pensamientos, mucho menos de palabra.

Pero aún así habría sido una muerte rápida, como lo fue la petrificación que sufrió en segundo año, en lugar de esta continua sucesión de dolor y más dolor provocado por el simple placer de hacerla sufrir porque su vida no tenía ningún valor.

Y Hermione Granger era la persona más valiosa que Draco jamás hubiera conocido.

_"Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso. Todos entraron por su valía."  
__"¡No te atrevas a llamar 'patético' a Hagrid, so puerco… so malvado…!"  
__"Malfoy, una de dos; explica de qué estás hablando o vete."  
__"Eres un huroncito nervioso, ¿eh, Malfoy?"  
__"Cállate, Malfoy. ¡Largo!"_

Draco no se atrevió a mirar en dirección de su compañera de Hogwarts porque era consciente de que la imagen acabaría destrozándole. Si incluso de espaldas, con solamente tener que escuchar, ya era suficiente para lamentase su propia existencia. Si no fuera por él no se habrían dado los hechos que acabaron por tener a Hermione tirada en el suelo de uno de sus salones retorciéndose de dolor baja la maldición cruciatus de su tía Bellatrix.

A pesar de todo no podía evitar ahogados gemidos que era incapaz de reprimir y que llegaron, aún por encima de los gritos por parte de Hermione, a oídos de Bellatrix. Por supuesto que esto no fue del agrado de la bruja.

—¿Qué ocurre, Draco?— si no quedaba suficientemente claro por su aspecto el que se trataba de una lunática, en el peor sentido, aquella voz, que te hacía estremecer el alma por el peligro de su portadora, lo lograba con creces—. ¿Te molesta el que le esté dando una lección sobre su lugar en este mundo a la sangre sucia? Creía que, como la sabelotodo que siempre has dicho que era, apreciarías mis esfuerzos didácticos.

Como deseaba estar en cualquier otra parte pero, sobre todo, en otro tiempo. Uno en el pasado en dónde pudiera tomar otra elección acerca de sus decisiones. De manera que nada de esto tuviera que darse finalmente.

Pero eso era la fantasía inocente de alguien incapaz de soportar la realidad.

—Malfoy tenías que ser— escupió con aversión—. Te habría venido mucho mejor el tener más sangre Black corriendo por tus venas. ¡Compórtate! Por muy patético que seas, sigues portando la marca de tu Señor y no deberías rebajarla con tu despreciable actitud. Cualquiera diría que sientes compasión por esta _cosa_ inútil— dijo antes de lanzarle un nuevo crucio a Hermione que volvió a gritar—. Tan inteligente no debe ser si sigue empeñada a no decirme la verdad sobre la espada. **¿Cómo la habéis conseguido?**

Ya ni fuerzas tenía Hermione para protestar y era muy consciente de que, si no moría en este interrogatorio, lo haría una vez Bellatrix se cansase del mismo. Algo que llegó mucho antes de lo que cualquiera podía haberse esperado.

Mandó a Colagusano a buscar al duende que tenían encerrado en las mazmorras para que le echase un vistazo a la espada y así no tener que esperar a que se le soltase la lengua a Hermione. En un principio había pensado enviar a Draco pero decidió que tenía mejores cosas para que hiciera su sobrino.

—Mátala, Draco.

La frialdad de aquella voz heló a Draco hasta la médula y, si realmente tuviera un alma, habría seguido el mismo destino. ¿Matarla? No sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, no, lo que le estaba ordenando. Era Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo iba a poder matarla?

Ya había tenido la vida de una persona ante su varita y la sensación no había mejorada desde entonces. No era ningún asesino y su cuerpo, marcado por todos los castigos sufridos, dejaba muy claro que nada podría hacerle cambiar de actitud. Algo que en un principio todos pensaron que sería su sentencia de muerte pero que Voldemort utilizó para poder castigar a todos los Malfoy con un solo gesto.

El dolor de los padres por el dolor de su hijo. Y él podría acabar con todo simplemente acatando su orden de matar pero no lo hacía y de esa manera continuaba sufriendo y haciendo sufrir a su familia.

Para Voldemort aquello era perfecto.

De pronto se abstrajo de sus pensamientos y fue recibido por los alaridos furiosos de su tía que le gritaba, hasta el límite con el que su voz chirriaba, de que acabase con la sangre sucia. Una ingente sucesión de descalificaciones hacia Draco, y hacia su familia, parejas a las que dedicaba a Hermione resonaban en los oídos del Slytherin.

Hasta que una línea fue traspasada por primera vez.

—¡Mátala, mátala, mátala!— cada orden iba acompañada por un crucio devastador con el que ya había superado el límite del dolor físico de Hermione. Si esto continuaba así acabaría por perder la razón—. Es una estúpida sangre sucia, Draco. Deberías estar orgulloso de poder acabar con su patética e inútil existencia— el extremo de su varita se encendió como si estuviera al rojo vivo. _Flagrate_—. Debería estar marcada como el animal que es.

Draco sentía su respiración tan acelerada que temía que se ahogaría en cualquier momento pero, si su corazón latía a gran velocidad, mucho más rápido lo hacía una terrible sucesión de imágenes en su mente. Toda clase de sucesos sin orden ni concierto se sucedían uno tras otro. Amigos, enemigos, dolor, burla, risas… odio.

Hermione.

El año pasado, y maldita sea por tener que agradecérselo a su tía, había sido uno de gran sufrimiento pero, al mismo tiempo, de insospechadas revelaciones. Se había preparado durante el verano para evitar el que su mente pudiera ser invadida estudiando oclumancia y, como una cosa no se puede comprender del todo sin la otra, también legeremancia.

Por eso sabía tanto y no podía descubrir la identidad de Harry o de sus dos amigos. Sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Sabía lo que significaba realmente aquella espada y el por qué Hermione aceptaba la muerte, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, a dónde sus acciones la llevaban, para no revelar la verdad.

Por eso vio la preocupación y el temor de Hermione por él. Por Draco Malfoy.

_"¿Creéis que se pondrá bien?"_, el miedo de Hermione palpable ante la visión de la desgarradora herida, larga y profunda, que cruzaba el brazo de Draco causado por Buckbeak.  
_"Sin embargo, Malfoy podría haber quedado herido de verdad."_, la preocupación de Hermione por el abuso infligido por Moody, el falso auror en realidad, al transfigurarlo en hurón y golpearlo contra el suelo sin ningún tipo de cuidado y con la intención de hacer daño.

—¡HE DICHO QUE LA MATES!— la voz de Bellatrix, sorprendentemente, fue opacada por un terrible grito causado por un nuevo crucio. Pero era otro grito diferente y no el conocido de Hermione.

Era el grito de dolor de Narcisa Malfoy.

Ahora Draco comprendía la expresión de ver rojo porque cuando se dio cuenta todo había acabado, o empezado según a quién se le preguntase, y apuntaba con su varita al cuerpo inerte, pero solamente inconsciente, de Bellatrix al otro lado del salón al pie de la pared con sus miembros puestos de cualquier manera.

Ahora no solamente era una muñeca rota por dentro sino que, por fuera, así lo parecía también.

El rostro de Draco, perlado por gotas de sudor, presentaba pura incredulidad al no creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Esto si sería la sentencia de muerte para él y para sus padres. Después de todo lo que había padecido para mantenerlos a salvo va él y hace esta estupidez. Se habría golpeado a sí mismo por ello si no fuera que se quedaban sin tiempo.

Una suerte que Bellatrix se hubiera encargado antes de Greyback y sus Carroñeros. Y la ausencia de Pettigrew solamente podía deberse a un motivo pero la calma, o toda la posible debido a las circunstancias, le dejaba claro a Draco que no tendrían ningún tipo de interrupciones. Por ahora.

Tanto Lucius como Narcisa observaban incrédulos a su único hijo. A pesar de que Lucius estaba ayudando a su esposa a ponerse en pie luego de sufrir aquel cruciatus su mente también batallaba en otros frentes. Uno de ellos era lo parejo de la situación que existía entre sus acciones, con respecto a su esposa, y las de Draco con aquella muchacha tan cabezota.

—Vamos, Granger. Debes levantarte, vuelve en ti de una maldita vez que no tenemos tiempo para esto— lo último que buscaba era el tener que ser brusco con ella aunque fuera ligeramente.

La voz de su padre interrumpió la línea de pensamientos de Draco devolviéndole a uno en particular demasiadas veces recorrido.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Draco?— desde que regresó de Azkaban Draco nunca había escuchado a su padre hablar como lo hacía en el pasado. Algo había cambiado en él y estaba seguro que, por mucho que lo intentase, jamás podría ser otra vez su yo pasado—. ¿Es qué pretendes que nos maten? Ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de recuperar nuestra posición.

Una mueca de desagrado se formó en el rostro de Draco y, sin abandonar la figura caída de Hermione, se volvió hacia su padre.

—¿Qué posición, _padre_? ¡Míranos! Este no es nuestro hogar y no creo que pueda volver a serlo nunca más. Dices que somos Malfoy, Slytherin o Black pero en vez de actuar como tales nos arrastramos atrapados bajo el talón de… un creído con ínfulas de poder.

Draco sintió algo romperse al ver a su padre temblar por su referencia.

—No hables así del lord Tenebroso, Draco. Hemos estado a su lado y obtendremos los privilegios que nos merecemos como sus fieles seguidores cuando este insulso intento de derrotarle sea suprimido para siempre.

—¡Lo único que ganaremos será una muerte lenta a manos de su serpiente! Ni siquiera se molestará en matarnos él mismo porque no valemos nada para él. Mira lo que está pasando y dime si alguien tan poderoso como se supone que es él permitiría que unos pocos, esos a los que no considera válidos y simple basura, puedan enfrentársele y tenerle tan preocupado que sale en busca de una quimera para tratar de mostrar su posición de poder— Draco ofreció una mueca cargada de burla y desprecio—. Alguien tan poderoso habría acabado con todos ellos por sus propios medios. ¿Potter? Solamente es un simple muchacho al que yo mismo me he enfrentado y, créeme cuando te lo digo, eso es lo único que es. Un muchacho. No ha sido Potter quién ha llevado la situación actual hasta donde se encuentra si no que fue él por otorgarle ese poder temiéndole.

Lucius miraba con asombrada incredulidad a su hijo que usó un _enervate_ para devolverle la consciencia a la muchacha. Todas aquellas palabras gritaban la verdad pero viniendo de un adolescente, por mucho que fuera su propio hijo, no ofrecían la seguridad que deberían.

—Granger… Granger… vamos, despiértate de una maldita vez.

—… no, no más… no…— medio consciente Hermione trató de revolverse de aquel abrazo que mantenía sujeto su cuerpo temerosa de lo que pudiera sucederle— no más…

—Granger, vamos reacciona de una vez. Granger…

—No, duele… no sé nada, por favor…— a pesar de su débil estado Hermione se defendía con inusitada resistencia aunque, seguramente, era más una reacción propia de su cuerpo que de ella conscientemente.

¿No sé nada? Bueno, en verdad esas palabras nunca las imaginó viniendo de boca de Hermione Granger.

—¡Hermione!

En el momento en que su nombre fue dicho con tanta fuerza, y seriedad, sus ojos se abrieron a lo que estaba ocurriendo y el velo de dolor que los cubría desapareció, o fue apartado a un lado todo lo posible, para encontrarse, a través de sus lágrimas, con un angustiado rostro que no tardó mucho en reconocer. Y eso que se encontraba tan demacrado desde la última vez que le había visto cara a cara.

—¿Malfoy?

No entendía nada pero sí sabía lo que había estando ocurriendo durante unos infinitos minutos de crudo dolor. Estaba atrapada y con su vida en peligro. Por ello trató de zafarse del contacto de Draco a pesar de no tener las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie, mucho menos apartar aquel cuerpo de su lado.

—No, no… déjame… No me toques… Malfoy.

Era una triste sonrisa la que asomó en los labios del Slytherin al reconocer, no solamente la aversión que creció por parte de Hermione, principalmente desde tercer curso luego de sentencia a muerte del hipogrifo, sino el miedo que originalmente le había llegado a provocar a la niña que una vez había sido Hermione.

—No empieces a avergonzarte a ti misma, Granger. Observa la situación antes de nada y hazlo rápido porque no tenemos tiempo para nada de esto.

Aquellas inesperadas palabras lograron su objetivo y Hermione detuvo sus, infructuosos, intentos por liberarse y se puso a observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Porque había algo que había captado gravemente su atención. ¿Por qué Bellatrix no la seguía torturando?

—¿Entonces sí que es Hermione Granger?— el tono esperanzador de Lucius se le clavó en el corazón de Draco de peor manera que aquel hechizo con el que Harry estuvo a punto de matarlo el año pasado—. Eso quiere decir que el otro es Potter. Debemos avisar de inmediato a…

—¡NO!— Hermione, que había encontrado la figura de Bellatrix tirada en el suelo, dio un respingo en brazos de Draco al escuchar la vehemente negación de la joven sierpe—. ¿Es qué no lo has entendido? No debemos entregar a quienes son los únicos que pueden acabar con todo esto. Si están aquí no es para que decidamos entregarles, padre. Si están aquí es para que nos demos cuenta de lo que debemos hacer para bien. Sí, por nuestro futuro. Como también por el de ellos y por el del resto del mundo. ¡Las coincidencias no existen! ¿Potter, Granger y Weasley teniendo sus vidas en manos de aquel que tantas veces deseó todo mal para ellos?— Draco negó la cabeza—. Ahora sé lo que es el Mal y, por tanto, sé lo que es el Bien. No soy ningún asesino pero mis manos se encuentran manchadas de sangre de las víctimas que han caído y sufrido por echarme a un lado.

Lucius debatía consigo mismo tratando de buscar las palabras que devolvieran el sentido a su hijo.

—No podrán hacer nada, Draco. ¡Mírales dónde se encuentran ahora!— indicó abarcando el lugar con sus manos—. ¿Cómo piensas que podrán derrotarle si han caído antes de poder enfrentarle?

—Si alguien se cae lo que debemos hacer es ayudarle a levantarse.

Los párpados de Lucius se abrieron dejando sus ojos totalmente a la vista. Recordaba esas palabras porque había sido él quien las había dicho en el pasado. Se las dijo a Draco cuando se cayó de su primera escoba. Cierto que apenas tenía un año pero el volar en escoba sería una prueba palpable de su poder, más allá de los destrozos colaterales de su magia por no saber controlarla.

Le había mostrado cómo se manejaba una escoba pero Draco no parecía ser capaz de manejarla así que le dio el consejo por el que su hijo regiría la gran mayoría, si no todas, sus decisiones.

Hacer las cosas como él creyera que debían hacerse.

¿Qué no volaría en escoba como se supone que se debería volar? Irrelevante mientras lo hiciera porque habría sido siguiendo sus decisiones, su propio camino.

—¿Estás seguro de que Potter podrá hacerlo?

Resultaba algo difícil tener fe en alguien cuando en esos momentos se encontraba preso en las mazmorras de tu hogar.

Draco no pudo evitar una de sus amplias, y maliciosas, sonrisas que habían sido destinatarias de la propia Hermione en el pasado.

—Sin ninguna duda, padre— Hermione sentía como si los cruciatus que había sufrido debieron afectar, finalmente, a su cerebro porque lo que estaba presenciando, escuchando, realmente no podía estar dándose, ¿verdad?—. Tiene a su lado a la bruja más inteligente de nuestros tiempos— una boquiabierta Hermione observaba incrédula a Draco que debió sentir su mirada porque volvió el rostro en su dirección. Primero le dedicó una ceja enarcada de manera inquisitiva para luego ofrecerle su media sonrisa—. Venga ya, Granger. No te me hagas ahora la modesta que ambos sabemos que es cierto. Si Potter ha llegado hasta aquí ha sido gracias a tu valía… y cuando digo hasta aquí no me refiero al hecho de haber sido atrapados— añadió con un deje de humor que hacía meses, si no años, que Draco no había sentido con tanta naturalidad.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse levemente aunque preferiría que dicha sensación de calor e intensidad se debiera a una conmoción cerebral porque sentirse así por causa de Draco Malfoy resultaba complejamente confuso e inapropiado a tantísimos niveles.

Draco se fijó en las dudas que podían verse en la mirada de su padre y no podía culparle porque a él también le habría sido muy difícil, si no imposible, el poner todas las esperanzas en Potter y sus amigos. Por suerte había sido testigo presencial de las evoluciones que estos sufrieron con el paso de los años para bien, por lo menos Hermione y, en cierto sentido, Harry. Aún no entendía muy bien el por qué de Ron pero sí sabía que su presencia, su amistad con Harry y Hermione, era importante.

Una mano acunó la mejilla de Lucius y este se volvió hacia los ojos azules de su mujer que miraba para él expectante. Esperanzadora.

—Confía en tu hijo, Lucius— este cubrió aquella mano con una propia—. Confía en tu verdadera familia.

La mujer que tanto había dado, que tanto había sufrido, por todo el amor que la embargaba por él. Había estado a su lado hasta que se encontraron caminando pendientes de un fino hilo que los llevaría al desastre.

Su mujer había puesto su vida en juego por la vida de su hijo con un juramento inquebrantable. Y su hijo había realizado la misión más peligrosa e imposible de realizar por el bien de su familia.

La familia era el poderoso vínculo que les hacía fuertes y afrontar los peligros más insensatos.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos, Draco?

Hermione vio como se formó una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad en el rostro de Draco. Una sonrisa que jamás creyó posible en alguien como el Slytherin y que le devolvía la vida a su rostro, a su cuerpo, a su vida.

¿Y por qué se fijaría en estos detalles? Seguramente por ser tan alienígenas en Draco.

—La tía envió a Colagusano en busca del duende para verificar la espada pero aún no ha vuelto. Solamente puede haber un motivo para ello.

—Potter y los demás han logrado imponérsele pero tampoco hay ningún intento de rescate por su parte— apuntó Lucius con su brazo enroscado en la cintura de su mujer manteniéndola bien pegada contra su cuerpo—. Lo que quiere decir que ese idiota entró en las mazmorras.

—Y la puerta se cerró tras él dejándolos a todos ellos encerrados— puesto que la puerta de las mazmorras solamente se abre, desde el interior, para los miembros de la familia Malfoy—. ¡Dobby!

Lo que sorprendió a Hermione no fue el grito de Draco sino a quién llamaba con dicho grito. Un nombre inesperado viniendo de aquellos labios. ¿? Cierto, su mente debía estar sufriendo las consecuencias de los cruciatus.

No esperaba que Dobby acudiera a la llamada de uno de sus antiguos amos ahora que llevaba casi un lustro como un elfo libre pero, para sorpresa de Hermione, un ¡crac! anunció el regreso a Malfoy Manor de Dobby, el elfo libre.

Claro que su reacción, al encontrarse ante el matrimonio Malfoy, fue el esperado y el miedo pareció apoderarse del cuerpo de la pequeña criatura que empezó a balbucear incoherencias mientras tiraba con fuerza de sus orejas. Hermione llegó a temer que se las fuera a arrancar de un momento a otro pero, antes de que pudiera decirle que se detuviera, Draco se le adelantó.

—¡Dobby, para!

Nunca jamás Hermione había escuchado un tono tan autoritario por parte de Draco. En verdad que estos tiempos estaban haciendo que la gente cambiase de las manera más insospechadas.

—Lo… Lo siento, joven Malfoy, señor— Dobby parecía poseer todos los tics imaginables y los estaba sufriendo de una sola vez—. Dobby es… ¿señorita Granger?— Dobby nunca se esperó encontrarse a la amiga de Harry Potter en brazos de su antiguo amo, aparentemente herida, y empezó a observar con detalle a su alrededor y casi pareció morirse allí mismo, de pie, al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Bellatrix.

La voz de Draco anunció el aprisionamiento de Bellatrix con el hechizo _incarcerous_ de pies y manos al tiempo que quedó colgado por uno de sus pies. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco había realizado, luego del _incarcerous_, un _levicorpus_ de manera no verbal pero le sorprendió la rapidez con la que logró realizarlos uno tras el otro y pasando de uno verbal a otro no verbal. Esto no hizo si no preguntarse si había sido suave con los demás o es que este último año no solamente ella había tenido que mejorar e ir más allá de sus posibilidades.

—Dobby, a ti te gusta ayudar a Potter, ¿verdad?— aquí Draco podía haber usado un tono acusador, no obstante Dobby había ayudado a Harry en segundo año pasando por encima de los Malfoy, pero Draco fue del todo formal y educado. Dobby, a pesar de eso, solamente logró asentir bastante asustado—. Pues ve a las mazmorras y ayúdale a salir de allí. También libera al resto de prisioneros— si Hermione estaba sorprendida qué decir de Dobby al que parecía que se le caerían los ojos de lo abiertos que los tenía—. Ve ahora, Dobby.

El sonido causado por la aparición anunció el cumplimiento por parte de Dobby de la petición de Draco.

—Y tú también debes prepararte para salir de aquí, Granger. Aún tenéis mucho que hacer y en tu estado actual no serás de gran ayuda para esos dos vagos. Y no me digas que no porque los estudios apoyan mis palabras— añadió Draco antes siquiera de que Hermione pudiera protestar.

Sabía que no lo había soñado porque era su voz la que reverberaba en su cabeza diciendo su nombre. Ella se encontraba inmersa, ahogándose en dolor, cuando una voz la llamó. Una voz que no se dio por vencida a pesar de su reticencia a ir en su búsqueda.

Una voz que dijo su nombre: Hermione.

Hermione no se percató de que Draco atrajo la varita de Bellatrix porque tenía toda su atención en el rostro del Slytherin y la atrajo hacia el suyo acunándole una mejilla con la mano.

Unos ojos grises que parecían no tener fin atraparon en ellos a los ojos castaños de Hermione.

—Debes venir con nosotros, Malfoy. Tú y tu familia no puede quedarse aquí— era algo obvio puesto que Voldemort no tendría piedad de ellos una vez supiera todo lo sucedido. Sobre todo por haber liberado a Harry cuando ya lo tenían en sus manos—. Os matará si lo hacéis.

—Tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar, Granger. No trates de salvar a cada persona con la que te cruces porque entonces no salvarás a ninguna. Sobre todo si pierdes el tiempo tratando de salvar a los que ya están condenados.

Algo se retorció en el interior de Hermione.

—Por una vez que haces algo bien no la fastidies comportándote como un suicida, Malfoy. Yo sé lo que me digo.

—Estoy seguro y por eso no me molestaré en tratar de convencer a una sabelotodo cabezota como tú, Granger— Hermione solamente pudo soltar un bufido de protesta pero como era la pura verdad sería mejor no tratar de buscar una réplica o excusa—. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para mantener con vida a mis padres y, por cruel que pueda parecer, lo volvería a hacer porque fue como todos querían que sucediera. Estoy seguro de que la familia también es importante para ti, Granger.

—Sí, lo es. Pero yo no habría actuado de tu misma manera, Malfoy. Porque, aunque fueran mis padres, las vidas de los demás son igual de importantes.

—Eso solamente puedes decirlo porque nunca has estado en mi situación. Te aseguro que, en esos momentos, las prioridades se ven mucho más claras… y afiladas.

Los dedos que descansaban sobre la mejilla de Draco se tensaron y curvaron de manera que casi se le clavaron antes de relajarse nuevamente.

—Antes de regresar al mundo mágico me borré de la mente de mis padres y los envié lejos para que estuvieran a salvo— su voz le temblaba y buscó apoyo en aquella mirada gris—. No he sabido nada de ellos y si muero ellos vivirán una vida sin saber que tenían una hija. ¿Crees qué no me importan mis padres? Claro que sí pero no podría hacer daño por ellos. Cada vez que pienso en ellos, sin saber si están bien o si les pudo haber ocurrido algo…

—Pero haces daño por ellos porque estás luchando, Granger. Y, lo siento mucho, pero no puedes comparar ambas situaciones. Porque, como bien has dicho, no sabes lo que les está pasando. Y en esta situación el no saber es bueno porque, en mi lugar, yo sí sabía dónde se encontraban, y en qué peligro estaban— la fuerza de aquella mirada casi resultaba física—. Ten a las únicas personas que te importan, y a las que les importas, junto al mayor monstruo que existe y que pueda matarlos por simple capricho en cualquier momento. La angustia, el miedo y la derrota serán constantes en lo que se consideraría tu vida.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior tratando de priorizar las acciones a realizar, y recordando lo que Harry le había contado acerca de los sucesos en la Torre de Astronomía.

—Ven con nosotros, Malfoy. Bueno, no con nosotros sino al lado del Bien, a nuestro bando. Serás protegido como protegemos a todos los que luchan contra la opresión que está causando por todo el mundo mágico.

—Y ya te dije que no tienes que pensar tanto, Granger. Céntrate en la misión que estás realizando— Draco se puso en pie y lo hizo llevando a Hermione en brazos. Ella ni siquiera tenía fuerza para agarrarse a su cuello quedándole las manos sobre su regazo—. Mi tía siempre habla de más— dijo Draco mientras le colocaba la varita de Bellatrix entre las manos de Hermione— y estoy seguro de que esto te será de gran ayuda.

Las palabras de Bellatrix le habían dicho mucho a Hermione y, ahora se daba cuenta, también a Draco. Aunque este no supiera lo que de verdad estaban tratando. O eso creía ella.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decirle algo más, se escucharon varias voces acercándose y, por encima de los gritos de Dobby, se escuchó una voz conocida para los dos alumnos de Hogwarts. Si es que aún se les podía llamar así.

De improviso surgió la figura de Ron Weasley con una varita alzada ante él apuntándole a Draco y un odio de lo más profundo en sus ojos azules.

—¡Aparta tus sucias manos de Hermione, asquerosa serpiente!— gritó Ron ante la horrorizada mirada de Narcisa y Lucius—. ¡_Desmaius_!

Por suerte que Ron no es que sea un genio con los hechizos y va por lo básico incluso en situaciones como la presente.

Draco no hizo nada para esquivar el ataque y Hermione cerró los ojos ante el impacto cercano pero que, el tiempo siguió adelante, no se dio. Eso sí, escuchó el grito de Ron y, al abrir los ojos, vio como su amigo caía hacia atrás.

No entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

—Supongo que este es el motivo por el que dejáis que os acompañe— habló Draco con mucha más tranquilidad ahora que cuando le vieron por primera vez al traerlos a Malfoy Manor—. Resulta un buen divertimento. La verdad es que no me extraña que no reconozca el buen trabajo de sus dos hermanos pero, estoy seguro, de que sea _trabajo_ el motivo por el que no la hace.

—¿"Sortilegios Weasley"?

—Tienen buenos productos, e ideas— nunca estaba de más un poco de protección extra y un hechizo escudo colocado en su ropa no resultaba complicado de realizar—. Dobby llévate a Weasley primero antes de que pueda hacerse verdadero daño.

Harry vio como Dobby cumplía la orden de Draco llevándose a Ron a la dirección que antes le había dicho en las mazmorras en caso de huída. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo pero el ver a Bellatrix atada y colgada en el aire mientras Draco llevaba a Hermione en brazos no le resultaba difícil el darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, el comprender los motivos era algo muy diferente. A pesar de eso no podía evitar mirar de reojo hacia donde se encontraba el matrimonio Malfoy que le recordaba en dónde estaban y el por qué.

—Potter, que no tenemos tiempo para que te quedes ahí _petrificado_. Tenéis que marcharos cuanto antes y supongo que querrás llevarte a Granger contigo.

Aún con cierta desconfianza, aunque viendo el aspecto de Lucius con mayor detenimiento quedaba claro que había pasado por tiempos mejores. El recuerdo de Sirius le golpeó con fuerza y sintió unos horribles deseos de usar a Bellatrix como la piñata que semejaba en estos momentos.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Malfoy?— le preguntó mientras Draco le pasaba, con cuidado, a Hermione para que este la cogiera igualmente en brazos. Se dio cuenta de que esto le dejaba en una situación de total indefensión.

—Si tienes que preguntarlo queda claro quién te ha estado ayudando todos estos años, Potter. Tanto para seguir con vida como con tus estudios— Hermione sintió calor en sus mejillas y en las de Harry no era muy diferente—. Estabas aquella noche en la Torre.

Cierto, había presenciado la conversación entre Draco y Dumbledore. Tan grabada en su mente como los sucesos posteriores a la misma. Sí, recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido. Como Dumbledore le impidió actuar en el momento en que Draco logró desarmar al antiguo director de Hogwarts.

Draco desarmó a Dumbledore.

—¿Crees qué todo se arreglará porque ahora cambies de actitud o de bando?

Un gemido por parte de Bellatrix dejaba claro que estaba a punto de despertarse y Draco usó _silencio_ en ella para no tener que aguantar sus gritos una vez despierta. Aprovechó también para cegarla con _obscuro_.

—Sigue pudiendo escucharnos, Malfoy— los ojos verdes de Harry clavados en los veinticinco centímetros de madera de espino que era la varita de Draco—. Yo podría hacer algo para evitarlo.

Harry no es que tuviera grandes esperanzas de que Draco le dejase su varita pero Hermione actuó antes de que pudiera saberse de la decisión del Slytherin.

—_Muffliato_— susurró Hermione—. Listo, ya no puede oírnos. ¿Qué? Aquí sí es una situación útil para este hechizo— añadió con voz cansada luego de que, el año pasado, le echara en cara a Harry su uso durante las clases.

Pero aquella mirada de Harry no le pasó desapercibida para Draco.

—Será mejor que os marchéis cuanto antes.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí?— estaba claro que Harry, como Hermione, consideraban eso una auténtica locura.

—Tengo un plan. Y no, no es nada precipitado sino que llevo planificándolo desde el incidente en el Ministerio de Magia. Necesitaba tiempo para poder desarrollarlo completamente y ahora, con mi familia unida, podré llevarlo a cabo— la mirada de Draco buscó la de Hermione y se encontró con un rostro de preocupación—. Vosotros deberíais tener un plan de reserva porque esto de actuar simplemente reaccionando no os llevará a un buen final. Marchaos.

Harry seguía mirando para la varita de Draco pero ahora también le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a la espada de Gryffindor tirada en el suelo. Tenían que llevársela pero, al hacerlo, dejarían claro que se trata de la original y ese conocimiento sería muy peligroso para el cumplimiento de su misión.

—¿La espada? ¿Qué interés puede tener una copia como esta para alguien, Potter?— Draco hizo amago de cogerla pero se detuvo en seco como si se hubiera acordado de algo. Sus labios habían formado una línea al ser apretados con fuerza para luego formar una media sonrisa—. Siempre buscando la atención de todos, ¿no es así, Potter? Escuché, como no podía ser de otra forma, las grandes hazañas de Harry Potter en la Cámara de los Secretos y ahora descubro que… te has hecho fabricar una copia de la espada de Gryffindor para qué, ¿para rememorarla? ¿O para representarla?— Draco hizo levitar la espada y la colocó sobre el cuerpo de Hermione que la aferró protectoramente—. Te sienta bien, Granger.

Un sonido conocido anunció la vuelta de Dobby que parecía encontrarse de lo más nervioso en la presencia de sus antiguos amos.

—¿Harry Potter?— estaba claro que Dobby quería marcharse cuanto antes.

—Ya has escuchado, Potter. Te están esperando.

Harry apretaba con tanta fuerza los dientes que empezaba a temer que pudiera llegar a quebrarlos. Estaba claro que Draco se había dado cuenta de su atención sobre su varita y disfrutaba con esta sutil tortura por su parte.

Draco había desarmado a Dumbledore.

—Necesito tu varita, Malfoy— dijo Harry todo serio—. Es muy importante.

—¿Lo es?— a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La posibilidad de discutir con Harry parecía hacerle mucho bien a Draco e ir devolviéndole a un estado menos angustiado y más relajado—. ¿Qué sucedió con tu varita, Potter?

Hermione ladeó la cabeza para evitar que Draco pudiera ver el rubor de sus mejillas. Esta vez por un motivo bien diferente.

—Se me rompió— dijo sin profundizar en lo sucedido pero Draco no parecía muy contento con ello.

—¿Cómo?— aquellos ojos fijos en los suyos no le hacía a Harry sino recordar sus fallidas clases de oclumancia. Entonces recordó la conversación que mantuvieron Draco y Snape al salir de la fiesta de Slughorn.

Draco **sí** sabía oclumancia.

—Un accidente al escapar de Nagini— le respondió aunque no lo hizo en realidad.

—¿Cómo, Potter? No es una pregunta complicada incluso para tus estándares.

Hermione sentía como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento. Por lo menos había averiguado que no era nada bueno el ruborizarse en exceso luego de sufrir una tortura bajo cruciatus.

—¡Por las barbas desgreñadas de Merlín! Acabemos con esto de una vez. Se rompió por mi culpa. Tuvimos que escapar apareciéndonos y caí sobre su varita.

—¿Cómo?— ya no era tanta curiosidad porque su tono era más bien de burla. Lo que irritaba a Hermione.

—Con mi culo, ¿contento, Malfoy? salimos despedidos y me caí sobre su varita con mi culo rompiéndosela— Hermione no pudo soportar más la mirada de Draco, sobre todo por las palabras que usó para responderle y que resultaban, dependiendo de la persona, fácilmente mal interpretables.

Una voz les interrumpió.

—Cuida tus modales, Draco.

—Sí, madre— Hermione deslizó una mirada a Draco sonriéndole burlonamente—. Dejaré de mirar los peligrosos cuartos traseros de Granger— susurró solamente para los oídos de la castaña. Y de Harry por estar ahí mismo teniéndola en brazos.

—Eres un…

Harry hizo un movimiento para recolocar sus brazos, aunque en verdad era para cortar aquella confrontación que no les llevaría a nada bueno. Por lo menos parecía ser que Draco captó sus intenciones y pasó su atención de Hermione al propio Harry.

—Con tantos amigos que tienes estoy seguro que cualquiera de ellos te haría entrega de su varita con sus mejores deseos, Potter. Qué quieres que utilice de dártela, ¿la varita de mi madre?

Sería la última varita de un Malfoy en posesión de un Malfoy ahora que la de Lucius fue destruida en el enfrentamiento entre Harry y Voldemort, y Draco se supone que le tendría que entregar la suya al Gryffindor.

—Estoy seguro de que te la dejaría usar, Malfoy. Las madres hacen lo que sea por sus hijos.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar incluso haciendo oídos sordos al hechizo muffliato lanzado por Hermione.

—Cierto— Draco alzó la mano con su varita pero no hizo ningún otro ademán de que fuera a entregársela—. Vamos, Potter. Cógela— le instó con su media sonrisa.

Harry, con sus manos llenas con el cuerpo de Hermione, se las vio complicado para hacer lo que quería, y Draco le dijo. Pero necesitaba esa varita y Draco no podía entregársela. Él tenía que cogérsela.

Haciendo equilibrios, y con un gran esfuerzo, Harry trató de coger la varita.

—Podías por lo menos ponerla a mí altura para poder cogerla, Malfoy— este bufó ante la petición de Harry pero así lo hizo. Tras unos cuantos intentos más por parte del pelinegro, finalmente, logró cerrar sus dedos alrededor de la varita.

Pero Draco no la soltó.

Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante todo este espectáculo, o lo habría hecho si dicho movimiento no le taladrase la cabeza. ¿No se suponía que debían largarse de aquí cuanto antes porque Voldemort podría regresar en cualquier momento?

No tenían tiempo para juegos.

—Vamos, Potter. Cualquiera diría que no pones todo de tu parte.

La muerte de sus padres. Una vida de penurias con la única familia de sangre que tenía. Enfrentarse a Voldemort. La muerte de Cedric. La muerte de Sirius. La muerte de Dumbledore. Y todos sus amigos en peligro.

Con un fuerte tirón, que casi estuvo de tirar a Hermione al suelo, Harry le arrebató la varita a Draco que borró su sonrisa y puso gesto serio.

—Menudos modales, Potter. Se trata de la varita de un Slytherin, de mi varita, puedo asegurarte que hará todo lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir y regresar junto a su dueño. Incluso cambiarlo por uno nuevo— los ojos de Draco se posaron en Hermione—. Algunos piensan que no todos los sacrificios son aceptables, por mucho que eso vaya en contra de las creencias de dichas personas.

Harry escuchó esas palabras y, más tarde, cuando tuviera tiempo para dedicarle y así tratar de entenderlas, se daría cuenta de los motivos que movieron a Draco a actuar y salvarles la vida.

O salvar la de Hermione.

—Dobby.

El nervioso elfo doméstico se acercó hasta Harry para agarrarle al tiempo que Hermione fijó su mirada en Draco cuya imagen empezó a oscurecerse hasta que pronto habría desaparecido del todo.

—… Malfoy…

La voz del Slytherin parecía venir del fondo del mar y resultaba absurdamente complicada de comprender. Por suerte Hermione era una experta en enfrentarse a complicaciones.

—Todo saldrá como deba salir, Granger.

Y todo se envolvió en una perpetua oscuridad.

— — — — —

La imagen se encontraba en la primera plana del periódico pero no mostraba ningún tipo de movimiento salvo la del objetivo al acercarse. Las tres figuras permanecían todo el tiempo inertes en el suelo con sus ojos abiertos y mirando a la nada.

Una foto familiar. Padre, madre e hijo. Habría resultado elegante y de cierto buen gusto, si se obviaba el que estuvieran en el suelo, y si no fuera que esas tres personas se encontraban sin vida.

Una esquela en primera plana.

El fin del linaje de los Malfoy.

— — — — —  
— — — — —

Ahora mismo el título de la bruja más inteligente de nuestros tiempos le parecía demasiado grande para alguien como ella. Para una persona que estuvo ciega ante las traiciones y engaños por parte de su pareja.

Nunca antes había llorado tanto pero, al mismo tiempo, se sorprendió al lograr encontrar consuelo mucho antes de lo esperado. Pero sabía que no había sido por sí misma sino por sus amigos.

Por él.

Y, aún así, no lograba encontrar esa parte de ella que tendría que estar totalmente entregada a alguien que, ahora y a diferencia del pasado, quería lo mejor para ella… con todo su amor.

Pero luego de la traición por parte de Ron, no se sentía capaz de acercarse a ese tipo de amor por un tiempo y no era porque pudiera compararlos, ya que no podía negar el que Ron la hubiera amado en algún momento del pasado. Tan obtusa no podía ser. Lo que ocurría era que, si se había llegado a estropear su relación con Ron, siendo este uno de sus mejores amigos, junto a Harry, ¿qué no sucedería con la relación que mantiene con Draco, su mayor enemigo, o rival, desde siempre?

Acercarse a él de esta manera y acabar perdiéndole significaría la estocada final a su pobre y herido corazón. Su alma sangrante ya no se recuperaría jamás.

Se dice que si te caes del caballo lo que tienes que hacer rápidamente es subirte a otro o que un clavo saca a otro clavo pero, lo que no se dice, es que si el caballo, luego de arrojarte sin piedad al suelo, te patea en el suelo destrozándote con sus cascos y que no hay manera para que un clavo pueda sacar a otro que redujo tu corazón a una masa sangrante sin forma ni concierto.

Por lo menos no ahora… tal vez nunca.

El apogeo del fracaso era el encontrarse recogiendo sus cosas del apartamento donde había estado viviendo junto a Ron. Por suerte, si así se le podía definir, lo descubrió antes de casarse aunque, siendo justos, habría sido mejor el haberlo hecho durante las preparaciones para la mudanza a la casa en donde vivirían una vez casados porque, de esa manera, ya habría tenido todas sus cosas empaquetadas y listas para llevar.

Había pretendido realizar esta tarea, una cruz representativa de su dolor y fracaso, ella sola pero Ginny no se lo permitió porque se sentía culpable por no haber podido prevenir todo este dolor a su mejor amiga. Un dolor causado por uno de sus hermanos.

—Te lo digo y repito una y otra vez. Ven conmigo— le pidió, casi suplicó, Ginny a Hermione—. A Harry no le importa sino que le alegraría tenerte en casa.

Eso. Ahora impondría su presencia en la vida… no, en la casa de sus amigos. ¿No la mejor manera para que un joven matrimonio pueda disfrutar de su vida en pareja? Y no era porque pudieran recordarle lo que ella no tenía, había perdido, sino porque sabía lo que ellos eran.

Perfectos el uno para el otro.

Lo que había pensado desde siempre que era Ron para ella.

Ciertamente hasta los más inteligentes pueden llegar a equivocarse y, está visto que, cuando lo hacen, es de manera proporcionada a sus aciertos. De ahí que este error le resulte tan devastador. Ahora mismo habría deseado no haber sido la bruja de más talento de nuestros tiempos.

De tener delante al culpable de que la llamen así tendrían algo más que palabras.

—Os lo agradezco pero imponer mi presencia no resulta el mejor afrodisíaco— Hermione no quería tratar con demasiada seriedad el tema porque sería peor.

—No estoy tan segura— le dijo abrazándola por detrás para susurrarle al oído—. ¿Hacerlo sabiendo que hay alguien más o que puede cogernos mientras lo hacemos? Por lo menos, siendo tú y no mi madre, estoy segura de que no recibiríamos una tremenda reprimenda materna.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso…

Pero no pudo evitar pensar en la matriarca de la familia Weasley. Por muy Gryffindor que fuera, Hermione no había tenido el valor para encararla y había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para evitar dicho encuentro.

—No es contigo con quién está enfadada, Hermione— fue como si Ginny le hubiera leído la mente, algo que sabía no era posible porque su amiga no tenía dicha capacidad. Aunque su intuición no le andaba muy lejos—. Es más, se siente muy mal por lo sucedido. Creía que lo había criado mejor.

—Ella no tiene la culpa y nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor de lo que lo hizo. La gente, luego de ser criada, madura según sus propios designios.

—O no lo hacen.

Ciertamente ese había sido el problema con Ron. No había madurado nada.

Justo en el momento en que el pelirrojo había entrado con fuerza en la conversación, lo hizo también en la habitación vía red Flú. Cogiendo por sorpresa a las dos muchachas puesto que habían colocado protecciones para evitar que esto pudiera llegar a suceder.

—¿Qué mierdas haces aquí, Bilius?— Ginny se interpuso entre su hermano y Hermione. ¿Cuánto estaba enfadada? Nada de Ronald. Directamente Bilius—. Más te vale largarte mientras puedas hacerlo.

Si algo podía saberse con certeza es que Ginny no amenazaba en vano y, hoy en día, las consecuencias de ignorar dichas amenazas eran mucho peores que su colegial mocomurciélago.

—No te metas, Ginny. Que no es asunto tuyo— en ocasiones hay gente que parece tener deseos de morir—. Esto es entre Hermione y yo.

—Te equivocas en eso— _y en muchas otras cosas_, añadió Ginny a las palabras por parte de Hermione—. Entre tú y yo no hay nada. Mucho menos algo para arreglar.

La cara de incredulidad por parte de Ron habría resultado risible si todo esto tuviera la más mínima gracia.

—¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando, Hermione?— y aquí llegaba ese rostro de arrepentimiento tan habitual en Ron—. ¿Es qué pretendes mandar todos estos años a la mierda por un pequeño problema?— mira que tener la vergüenza o, mejor dicho, la falta de vergüenza de llamarlo pequeño problema. Aunque, bueno, en todo el asunto sí había algo pequeño… en su entrepierna—. ¿Las parejas hablan en momentos como este para solucionarlos, Hermione?

—Con lo que has hecho no hay nada de lo que hablar— le aseguró Hermione.

Una diferencia notable era que Ron no paraba de repetir el nombre de Hermione al tratar con ella mientras que Hermione no lo hacía. Dejando claro su posicionamiento de no tener la intención de relacionarse con él de ninguna manera.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Todos los problemas tienen una solución. ¿No era eso lo que siempre estabas diciendo o es que resultaba ser una mentira por tu parte?

El rostro de Ginny se encendió como su cabello.

—¿Quién te crees tú que eres para acusar a los demás de mentiroso?

—¡He dicho qué no te metas! Lárgate para que pueda hablar en paz con Hermione.

—En tus sueños— bufó Ginny toda incrédula por el descaro de su hermano—. No, espera. Ahí no puede ser porque lo tienes abarrotado con todas las putas con las que te has acostado.

Ante este crudo comentario tanto Hermione como Ron sintieron como un pinchazo pero debido a sensaciones totalmente diferentes.

Ron decidió cambiar de actitud.

—Todos cometemos errores, Hermione. Pero podemos encontrar una solución— esa actitud, y rostro, de cachorrillo se le clavó a Hermione. ¿En serio había ignorado sus acciones en el pasado gracias a esto?—. No puedes negar lo que siento por ti. Sabes que te quiero y no hay nadie que pueda quererte tanto como yo. Ahí fuera no hay ni uno solo que…

—¡Lo que quieres es acabar conmigo!— interrumpió una voz conocida por todos viniendo por el pasillo—. Solamente tienes que admitirlo en voz alta. Una cosa es que viniera a ayudar con la mudanza pero otra es, para alguien que se opone al trato dado a los elfos domésticos, que me tengas cargando cajas como un animal de carga. Te aseguro que te pasaré la factura de San Mungo si acabo con la espalda rota.

Podía verse en tiempo real como el rostro de Ron fue enrojeciendo paulatinamente hasta que superó la intensidad de su propio cabello.

En esos momentos entró en el salón Draco Malfoy _cargando_ un par de cajas y con cara de absoluta desgracia por tener que estar realizando este tipo de trabajos.

—¡Malfoy!— el veneno que destilaba la voz de Ron habría acabado con un dragón sin problemas—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Las dos cajas se apartaron de delante de Draco para permitirle ver a la persona que se había dirigido a él. Cualquier otro habría aprovechado ese movimiento de varita para un acto de mayor confrontación.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? Acabo de decírselo a Hermione— un tic en el rostro de Ron dejaba claro que aún detestaba el que Draco llamase por su nombre a Hermione— y, aunque iba dirigido a ella, cualquiera podía escucharlo sin ningún problema e, incluso, comprenderlo.

—A Draco se le permitió el venir aquí— intervino Ginny algo más centrada—. Algo que no se puede decir de ti y lo que me hace preguntarme cómo es que has podido superar las defensas.

Ron sacó pecho toco orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Yo también vivo aquí…

—No, ahora solamente tú vivirás aquí— le aclaró Ginny.

—… y como auror puedo pedir algún que otro favor— continuó sin dejar muestra de la interrupción por parte de su hermana.

—¿Eso es cómo llamabas a lo que hiciste con todas esas guarras?— no había un Weasley que pudiera poner rostro a la furia como lo hacía Ginny—. ¿Un _favor_? Pues te equivocas del todo. Un favor es lo que ha hecho Draco por Hermione.

Era como tratar de apagar un incendio con whisky de fuego.

—¿De qué está hablando?— le gritó a Hermione—. ¿Te acuestas con el hurón?— no había sorpresa en su voz sino ira—. ¿Es tu manera de vengarte de mí, Hermione? ¿Bajarte las bragas ante…?

Ron no pudo terminar su difamación porque un grito de su parte se lo impidió. Hermione miró para Ginny que tenía su varita apuntando a su hermano… a sus partes.

—Estoy segura que entre los demás podemos mantener el apellido Weasley sin problemas. Además de que así no acabarías preñando a una de tus putas.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a su entrepierna para comprobar que sus testículos no habían sido arrancados aunque, lo que había hecho Ginny, solamente fue retorcérselos un poco.

—Has atacado a un auror— logró decir Ron con dificultad.

—No, le he dado una lección al capullo… mejor dicho, a los pocos huevos de mi hermano— le aclaró Ginny—. Sin contar que has entrado sin permiso saltándote las normas así que no creo que fuera muy inteligente por tu parte, aunque puede decirse que eso no es tu fuerte, el dar a conocer lo aquí sucedido.

Peligro, llámate Ginny Weasley.

—Márchate. En unas horas habremos acabado y podrás regresar— le explicó Hermione sin ningún tipo de preocupación por su estado.

Si la situación ya era desagradable, el ver a Ron tocándose para comprobar el estado de sus testículos no ayudaba en absoluto en mejorarla.

—¿Adónde irás, Hermione? ¿Regresarás con tus padres, irás con los míos o Ginny te convenció para que te quedes con ella y Harry?— Ron ya no ocultaba su molestia pero también dejaba entrever un tono de ser la única salida y solución para Hermione—. ¿Es eso lo qué quieres hacer, Hermione? ¿Imponer tu presencia en las vidas de los demás? ¿Para eso querías amigos?

Sino fuera porque Hermione le bajó la varita a Ginny nadie habría sido capaz de reconocer a Ronald Bilius Weasley en lo que habría de él cuando hubiera acabado de maldecir a su hermano.

—Se trata de mi vida y tú ya no formas parte de ella— sentenció Hermione con gran rotundidad.

—Y por ahora vivirá en casa de Draco— se metió Ginny deseosa de ver como le explotaría la cabeza de Ron con semejante información.

Por poco lo logra.

—¿Con Malfoy? Pero, eso quiere decir…

—No, no vivirá en casa de Draco— le interrumpió Ginny de manera condescendiente viendo por dónde iban las suposiciones de su hermano.

—Entonces… ¿vivirás en Malfoy Manor?

No es que Draco viviera ahí con sus padres sino que, mientras sus padres se encontraban fuera, no había un lugar más tranquilo en el mundo. Además de que la extensa biblioteca que poseían era un buen atractivo para Hermione.

—¿Es qué te has vuelto loca?— cierto, el tacto no era el fuerte de Ron—. ¿Pretendes irte a vivir a ese lugar en dónde te torturaron y a punto estuvieron de matarte sino te hubiera salvado?

Bueno, para que luego dijeran que no sabía aprovechar sus puntos fuertes.

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en hacerle ver que no había sido él quién la había salvado porque ni tenía ganas de alargar más todo esto.

—Lo que me has hecho me duele mucho más.

La voz de Hermione sonó fuerte pero dirigida a Ron sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento. Era como si le hubiera hablado a un desconocido.

Ron estaba lívido de la furia.

—¡Haces un drama de lo que sucedió pero ahora te largas con Malfoy para acostarte con él! Tal vez— valor para decir eso— me haya acostado con, como decís, putas pero aquí tú eres la puta porque el hurón lleva años deseando follarte y ahora te entregas a él voluntariamente. ¿O es qué ya os habéis acostado como siempre he dicho? Es eso, ¿verdad? Me acusas— en verdad no hay acusación sino un hecho probado— pero tú llevas haciendo lo mismo… ¿desde cuándo? Te acostaste ya con Malfoy en sexto curso, ¿verdad? Por eso mostrabas tanta preocupación por él.

—**¡Yo no me he acostado con Draco y no me voy a acostar con él!**— Ginny no pudo evitar mirar para el susodicho para comprobar su reacción a las airadas palabras de Hermione. Por mucho que Draco rodara los ojos condescendientemente, podía ver esa misma fisura que ahora tenía Hermione aunque tratase de ocultarla—. Cuando digo que quiero a alguien es por amor y no por capricho o propiedad.

—Es muy diferente a lo tuyo _queriendo_ acostarte con todas esas putillas— añadió Ginny antes de coger un poco de polvo Flú usando su varita.

—No quiero verte de nuevo. ¡Largo de mi vida!— le gritó Hermione.

—Eso, vete a la mierda— dijo Ginny al tiempo que lanzaba el polvo Flú en la chimenea y Ron salía despedido hacia ella por un _depulso_ no verbal para desaparecer entre aquellas llamaradas verdes—. Ops, esto no me lo esperaba. ¿En dónde puede haber una chimenea conectada a la red Flú que tenga como destino "la mierda"?

Ginny sintió un peso aligerarse al escuchar las risas, aunque débiles, por parte de Hermione ante su pregunta. Draco se cortaba menos en reírse de lo sucedido con Ron.

—¿Podemos acabar con todo esto?— preguntó Draco—. Es que si sigo así acabaré roto— se quejó por seguir aguantando aquellas cajas.

—El único problema que podrías tener es que te luxases la muñeca… y estoy segura de que no se trata de una lesión desconocida para ti, Draco— añadió realizando un conocido movimiento de muñeca.

Hermione sintió como se ruborizaba sin entender muy bien el por qué de hacerlo. Como si no hubiera escuchado cosas peores viniendo de parte de Ginny, sobre todo. Lo único es que esto la ayudaba a no pensar en Ron.

—Hablando de lo cual: lunes, miércoles, viernes y fin de semana son las noches desnudas— le dijo a Hermione con esa media sonrisa.

—Aún puedo buscarme un hotel, Draco— le advirtió Hermione, aunque se le notaba el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios mientras lo decía.

Draco suspiró teatralmente mientras se frotaba la espalda, por tener que _cargar_ aquellas cajas.

—Muy bien, muy bien… aún por encima que aviso primero. ¿Es qué también te bañas vestida?

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para rodar los ojos, mientras le quitaba el gran peso de aquellas cajas a Draco.

—Claro que no. Lo que sí, es que me baño… sola.

Y, si bien era cierto, Ginny esperaba que Hermione abriera los ojos cuanto antes para ver a quién tenía a su lado porque empezaba a pensar que no habría ningún peligro en romper una amistad porque, como en su caso con Harry, la de Hermione y Draco era a prueba de relaciones.

Y no había mayor amistad que la que comparte una pareja.

—Te recuerdo que me encargo de lavar personalmente la ropa, Hermione.

—Eso no te funcionó en el pasado y no lo hará en el futuro, Draco. Ni en el presente— añadió antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo más.

_¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de que son pareja desde hace años? Cierto que no se acuestan pero… ¿no es así cuándo ya se llevan varios años juntos?_

_Claro que eso no se aplica a mí con Harry, por supuesto._

—¿Podemos acabar con todo esto?— preguntó Draco volviendo al tema principal de la mudanza.

—Mira que protestas— le acusó Hermione—. Y eso que estás usando magia.

—Solamente uso mis manos para cosas importantes— y su tono dejaba muy claro de que tipo de cosas hablaba.

—O sea que para ti— añadió Hermione sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

Ciertamente, debido a los sucesos ocurridos recientemente, una sonrisa de Hermione era un tesoro que guardar y Draco estaba preparado para hacerlo. Aunque fuera lo único que acabase recibiendo por parte de ella.

—Muy bien, ya me vendrás luego a suplicar para que te dé uno de mis masajes que no tienen precio…

—¿Es qué los haces gratis?— preguntó Ginny.

—Sí pero no me refería a eso sino a…

—Se debe desconfiar de lo que es gratis— le interrumpió Hermione mientras ayudaba a Ginny con unas cajas.

—¡No es que sea gratis!— Draco empezaba a alterarse, para diversión de las dos muchachas—. Es que es imposible ponerle precio.

—Si… claro, por supuesto— dijeron aquellas dos al mismo tiempo de manera condescendiente.

Esto terminó por agotar la paciencia de Draco que se fue en busca de más cajas entre murmuraciones dejando atrás las risas de las dos Gryffindor. Unas risas que, una vez Draco se hubiera alejado, se convirtió en una sola porque Hermione se había silenciado.

—¿Hermione?— solamente fue decir su nombre para verse envuelta en el necesitado abrazo de su amiga—. No pasa nada. Tienes a tus amigos contigo… a Draco…

Ginny se percató como el abrazo apretó con más fuerza al ser nombrado a Draco.

—Pero no soy justa con él…

_Lo que no eres, es justa contigo misma_, pensó Ginny.

—Cada uno es dueño de su propio Destino y Draco, puedo asegurártelo, está donde quiere estar. ¿Crees qué le estás amargando la vida porque él te quiere y tú no le devuelves esos sentimientos?— Ginny sintió como Hermione asentía—. Pues estás muy equivocada. En cambio, verte así. Herida y rota, eso sí que le hace daño a Draco, como también al resto de tus amigos. Tienes que recuperarte tanto por ti, principalmente, como también por todos aquellos que te quieren y sufren contigo.

—Duele tanto… que no creo que pueda abrir mi corazón nuevamente a otra persona— le confesó Hermione—. Y por eso no soy buena para Draco que nunca me ha mentido acerca de lo que siente por mí.

—Por lo menos uno no ha mentido.

Ante esto, Hermione se separó de Ginny para dedicarle una mirada mezcla entre confusión y contrariedad.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo…?

—¡Oh, no! Por favor, claro que no. Vamos, Hermione. Ya me conoces…— esto pareció tranquilizar a la castaña hasta que la pelirroja continuó hablando— ¡Yo no insinúo nada! Yo digo que te estás mintiendo.

Hermione, cruzándose de brazos en molesta actitud, le dedicó una mirada con la que pretendía zanjar este tema.

—No le quiero… más que como un amigo. Y no me vengas que es porque es un Slytherin o por la manera en que me trató, personalmente, durante nuestros años en Hogwarts, o como no actuó, inicialmente, durante la tortura que me infligió Bellatrix, porque, de ser así, ¿cómo es que soy su amiga?

Ginny rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza.

—Para que luego digan que eres tan inteligente. Y es increíble lo bien que puedes engañarte a ti misma— le dijo con un tono condescendiente que Hermione no pudo evitar un ligero rubor—. El que hayas luchado tanto por una amistad con Draco Malfoy Black es la muestra más clara de que te estás engañando y mintiendo acerca de lo que sientes realmente por él.

—Estás loca. Debes de tener algún tipo de desorden hormonal por lo que es probable que Harry ya te haya dejado embarazada.

—Menuda excusa— bufó Ginny—. Y no cambies de tema. Sabes que digo la verdad y cuanto antes lo asumas mejor te irán las cosas.

Hermione le iba a soltar algo cuando la voz de Draco las interrumpió, salvándola de esta incómoda, para ella, situación con su amiga.

—Me pediré una habitación privada y no menos de una docena de sensuales enfermeras para atenderme.

Ginny maldijo por lo bajo a Draco por soltar semejante burrada en este preciso momento pero Hermione tuvo que borrar su gesto de "te lo dije" que le dedicaba a su amiga al ver como el Slytherin estaba cargando una caja ¡Con sus propias manos! Y estaba a punto de que se le cayera al suelo.

—¡Cuidado!— le gritó Hermione luego de llegar justo a tiempo de evitar que se le cayera la caja a Draco—. ¿A qué viene ahora esto de no usar magia? ¿Es qué no ves que pone frágil en la caja?

Hermione vio, por encima de la caja, la cara de estupor que puso Draco.

—Si uso magia porque la uso y si no la uso porque no la uso— negaba totalmente incrédulo—. Suerte que te tengo cerca para _equilibrar_ mi vida, Hermione.

Aquello casi la hizo atragantarse a la castaña. Por lo que decidió cambiar de tema antes de que Draco pudiera darse cuenta de la reacción que tuvo a sus palabras.

—¿Es qué no ves que pone frágil en la caja, Draco?— le repitió Hermione.

—Por supuesto. Sé muy bien andarme con cuidado con las cosas frágiles por lo que no debes preocuparte porque no te romperé nada, Hermione— y sus ojos se clavaron con aquella tremenda intensidad en los de Hermione—. Te lo prometo.

Sin poder remediarlo, Hermione se quedó allí boquiabierta y con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Hermione se percató de que era cierto que se había estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo con respecto a Draco.

Sí que tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad por él.

_¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?_

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Estoy más que seguro que esto no era lo que todos esperabais como continuación de esta historia pero ya debéis saber que, en bastantes ocasiones en los últimos años, resulta que, en vez de seguir con la historia, se nos planta una precuela como un intento por querer justificar muchas cosas, lo de aclarar en muy pocas ocasiones.

La verdad es que el momento este en Malfoy Manor resulta bastante visitado por mí y es que resulta ser un evento de lo más particular en dónde, como pueden verse en tantos fics, no sólo los míos, espero, existían tantas posibilidades diferentes a la usada por Rowling que… como me pasa siempre, me irrita la elección tomada por ella.

¿Tan difícil le resultaba a Hermione el ser sincera consigo misma? Vale que al exponer tu corazón corras el riesgo de sufrir pero si lo ocultas no harás más que marchitarlo. Y ella tiene, lo quiera o no, a Draco para regárselo… huy, que mal a sonado eso -.-U

Y como no quiero volver a daros la lata… dármela a mí.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Gracias por los pocos :P que me han dejado un **REVIEW**:

**Nenita Malfoy.  
****Gabe Logan.  
****Ericka:** No un epílogo, por ahora… sino algo diferente hehehehe  
**Caroone.  
****Arely Uchiha.**

A todos los que han puesto la historia en sus **Favoritos:**

**Ethelyon.  
****Michi Nolet.  
****Zuruck.  
****Valeria de Malfoy.  
****Ermunz.  
****Miss Arlene.  
****Arely Uchiha.  
****Barbiie.  
Adrmil.**

Y a quien tuvo la _osadía_ de poner la **Story Alert** para lo que había sido considerado un one-shot:

**Michi Nolet.**

Lo de que esto se acaba aquí… ¿se lo cree alguien?

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
